


Nihon no Odessei [日本のオデッセイ]

by doubleblack



Category: Pandora Hearts, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Demon! Dazai, Demon! Fyodor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Hwayugi AU W/ Twist, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleblack/pseuds/doubleblack
Summary: A man looked as Chuuya struggled back and forth with the ghost. The raven haired man had an umbrella in his hand he struck it on the ground making the ghost fly up and disappear. Chuuya turned around and he looked at the man with the black hair and violet eyes."Did you drive that away?" Chuuya asked."Yes.""How?"The man kicked up his umbrella with his foot and let the end drop to the ground again and the wind blew like it did when the ghost disappeared. Chuuya tapped his umbrella on the ground but pouted when his didn't do the same."Mine doesn't work.""That's too bad. Mine works, though.""You must not be human either." Chuuya stated."So that you won't be scared, let's just say I'm a fairy."





	1. To See Like Me

“As of now the fire is still burning very rapidly in Kyoto. It has only gotten worse and it doesn’t seem like it will let up anytime soon unfortunately. We will keep giving updates as the week goes on, and hope the fire dies out.”  
  
A man watched the news and he sighed, and stood up. All it takes is one special human, one he is waiting on desperately.  
  
*   
The school bell chimed and children started running. There where children crowded in the hallway. Chuuya walked silently in the hallways, with his head held down, swinging his umbrella back and forth. One of the students called him out.  
  
“Oh, it's Chuuya! He’s a ghost!” The boy chanted and soon enough all the other children did also. Chuuya looked around sadly at his classmates. He couldn’t help he saw things that others couldn’t. He wish he could be normal.  
  
Chuuya just shook it off and went inside the classroom. Chuuya walked over to his seat and looked down at the desk that was scribbled with kanji.  
  
_Chuuya, get lost! You're spooky! This school is only for people! Go to a school for the ghosts!_  
  
Chuuya bit his bottom lip and he slammed his notebooks on the table. Shortly after the sensei walked in.  
  
“Goodmorning class! How about we all start with introducing ourselves? I’m Sensei Hajime, stand up please.”  
  
Chuuya stood up and his classmates looked at him confused.  
  
“The only student who can hear me is you. You are a good student!” She smirked, chuckled, and rushed over to Chuuya. “I should reward you!”   
  
"Go away!" Chuuya quickly opened his umbrella out of fear which scared off the other children.  
  
“Oi! What is going on?!” Their actual teacher asked. “Chuuya?”  
  
“Go away…” Chuuya said his voice shaky and tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
“Chuuya what is wrong?”  
  
“Please… please go away…” Chuuya begged.  
  
*  
  
Chuuya was walking home from school and the ghost was following in behind him.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? Let's go together! Let's go to school and study with me!"  
  
"I don’t want to!" Chuuya yelled.  
  
"A student must study!"  
  
"I said to go away!"  
  
The ghost jumped infront of Chuuya. "You're a bad student. You must be punished!" Chuuya pointed out his umbrella to the ghost. But she grabbed it.  
  
"You must be punished!"  
  
"Go away!" Chuuya said as he tugged on his umbrella. "Go away! Go away!"  
  
A man looked as Chuuya struggled back and forth with the ghost. The raven haired man had an umbrella in his hand he struck it on the ground making the ghost fly up and disappear. Chuuya turned around and he looked at the man with the black hair and violet eyes.

"Did you drive that away?" Chuuya asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
The man kicked up his umbrella with his foot and let the end drop to the ground again and the wind blew like it did when the ghost disappeared. Chuuya tapped his umbrella on the ground but pouted when his didn't do the same.  
  
"Mine doesn't work."  
  
"That's too bad. Mine works, though."  
  
"You must not be human either." Chuuya stated.  
  
"So that you won't be scared, let's just say I'm a fairy."  
  
"I'm not scared of you. I was scared of the thing before."  
  
"You must be seeing things that are not human. I was looking for a special human like you."

The man stood up snapping his fingers. "You pass."

"Why were you looking for me?" Chuuya asked curiously.

"Because I have a favor to ask of you."

Chuuya thought for a moment. "Mmm. If I help you, will you trade umbrellas with me?"

He looked impressed. "Of course! Then we have a deal now, okay?"

"Sure." Chuuya smiled and he reached out to shake his hand, the man took it shaking it lightly.

The man lead Chuuya to the end of a tunnel and they stopped right in front of the tunnel.

"If you follow this road to the forest, there will be a small house. When you go in there, you just need to retrieve the item I need."

"What is it?" Chuuya asked.

"It's a fan with a pretty name "Princess Iron Fan." Do you know a wildfire on the east mountain over there has been burning for a week? In order to put out the fire, I need that fan. If you bring it to me, I will switch this umbrella with yours."

"Then I will be back."

"Okay." He smiled.

Chuuya held out his umbrella and he looked at the man and then at his back pack. The man chuckled.

"Ah I see." He said as he put it in his backpack. "You're asking me to do the strangest favors."

Chuuya started walking down the road but he was stopped.

"Human child. You have to come out right away after fetching that fan. Whatever you see, whatever you hear, you must ignore it."

"Okay. I do that really well." Chuuya said confidently. "I will be back." Chuuya said as he started walking again. Chuuya waved goodbye to the man and walked on. He watched as Chuuya walked away. Chuuya was walking deep into the forest now, he did as he was told and followed the path not straying from it one bit. Eventually Chuuya stumbled upon a house on a hill and he walked over to it. Chuuya walked up the steps of the house and he walked over to the front door opening it. Once inside Chuuya looked around. The inside was made of glass, candles were scattered about every where, and was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. Chuuya walked around the house quietly as he was looking around for the fan. Chuuya turned his head to the left and saw the fan floating in mid air. He walked over to the fan and he grabbed it with his tiny hand, Chuuya closed up the fan and stuck it in the pocket of his backpack.

Chuuya went to go leave but he felt an odd presence. Chuuya curiously turned around to see who or what it could be. Chuuya watched as something that looked like a fly swatter smacked the table, and it sparked. Chuuya backed up as it came for his head but missed. A man with brunette hair and almond eyes stood in front of him, and he looked Chuuya up and down.

"I was going to kill you thinking you must be a fly, but you're a human." He said annoyed. "Oi kid, what are you? How did you get in here?" He said as he pointed the wand at Chuuya.

Chuuya looked away as he ignored the man talking. He had remembered what the man said and he did not want to mess this up. Chuuya turned his back to the man and started walking for the front door. The man picked Chuuya up by his backpack, he squirmed trying to get free.

"You go to other people's houses with empty hands? You didn't bring any gifts? Like alcohol, huh?" The man sighed. "I really want to drink alcohol. There's even a delicious snack right here." He tsked. "There is no reason for a human child to see or hear me." He put Chuuya down after that. Chuuya walked forward but the man snagged his umbrella from him, and he dropped the umbrella on the ground.

"Oi, you dropped your umbrella."

Chuuya without saying a word looked down, and grabbed it quickly.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. He smirked when Chuuya said nothing. "So you can hear me." He said as he was now facing Chuuya.

"Why did you come here?" He noticed the fan in his pocket and moved it. "Why are you taking that fan in your pocket?"

"Someone asked me for a favor. A fairy man asked me to bring the fan."

"Fairy?" He said confused. "Is he tall, lanky, and is wearing a furry hat? He said he was a fairy?"

"Do you know him?"

"I do. Very well actually. But how did a human child like you become his henchman?"

"I'm not. We just made a deal."

"A deal? Did you make a contract?"

"Contract?"

"You didn't?" He sighed. "You're in big trouble now."

"Why?"

"You don't know what will happen if you just walk out right now. Something really scary might attack you." He sighed. "It won't do, it won't do. Let's go together. I will protect you." He smiled.

"Since we have to go out, I will wear something fancy. Before you go, put out all the candles."

Chuuya nodded. Chuuya walked over to the table with the candles he went to go put them out but stopped.

"Hurry and put them out." He demanded.

Chuuya walked over to the man. "You try it."

He chuckled. "Just put them out."

Chuuya chuckled slightly. "You can't put them out, only I can put them out. Right now, you are asking me for a favor?"

"Yes, human kid. I beg you. Only if you can put them out can I get out."

"Isn't this dangerous?"

"No, no, no. Don't be silly. Those five candles are Marble Mountains. Energy from there is holding me like this." He said ask he showed the tattoos on his body. "If you put them out and release me, I can protect you out there. Understand?"

"What about a contract?"

"How smart you are, even though you're little. Alright, tell me your condition."

"Protect me. I see really scary monsters."

"You are seeing demons, right?"

Chuuya nodded.

"Living is difficult, isn't it?"

Chuuya nodded again.

"What's your name?"

"Nakahara Chuuya."

"Nakahara Chuuya. I am the Great Sage, the equal of heaven, Dazai Osamu. If you call my name when you're in trouble, scared, and im danger, I will always appear and protect you." He said sticking his hand out, palm up.

"Then, we made a contract." Chuuya said as he put his hand on Dazai's. A blue orb floated up, and Dazai closed it in his palm sealing the contract.

"Now, get rid of that annoying Marble Mountain for me."

Chuuya nodded and he walked over blowing the candles out one by one. As Chuuya blew out each single candle, the seals on Dazai started to disappear. Once they were all blown out all the seals disappear and the house started to disappear as it was no longer his prison. Dazai and Chuuya looked around.

"Did I come out?" Dazai touched the grass. "I'm out. I'm out. I'm out! I'm finally out!" Dazai cheered.

"The house disappeared." Chuuya said.

"Yes! That prison that locked me up is completely gone! Great job, Nakahara Chuuya!" Dazai said grabbing Chuuya's hand in appreciation. "I have to go get some alcohol, right now. Well then-" Dazai went to walk away but Chuuya pulled him back.

"Where are you going? You have to stay and protect me from now on."

Dazai turned around. "Ah, that's right. We made a contract."

"First, get me to a safe place. I live with my mother. I will introduce you to her."

"Wait, let me think." Dazai removed Chuuya's hand.

"You're not going with me?" Chuuya said sadly.

"Chuuya, you seem very smart. You must know what prison is. What kind of beings are locked up there?"

"Bad people."

"Then what about me who was locked up there?"

"Are you a bad person?" Chuuya asked.

Dazai nodded. "Yes. I'll introduce myself to you. I'm an extremely bad person."

"If you're bad, you aren't going to follow the contract?"

"Although I don't like it, we can't break the contracts once we made one with humans. According to our contract, when you call my name, I have to protect you. Chuuya, do you remember my name?"

"Of course. Your name is-" Dazai snapped his fingers before he said his name, and a yellow orb came out from Chuuya's forehead. Dazai took it in his hand.

"Your name is... What was your name?" Chuuya said sadly.

"You won't remember my name because I took it out."

Dazai blew it into the air and Chuuya watched as it flew away. Dazai chuckled as it disappeared. "Gosh. Your memory has gone and disappeared."

"Bad man!"

"Yes, I told you I am a bad person. And there's more bad news. You will be punished for releasing this bad person, probably."

"What kind of punishment?"

"Don't be too afraid. Hope you survive." Dazai said as he patted Chuuya on the shoulder, Dazai took the fan and he opened it and fanned himself. "I'm leaving."

"Please, don't go!" Chuuya said grabbing his arm.

"Whenever you call my name, I will come and protect you. Of course, you'll never be able to call my name." Dazai threw Chuuya's arm off. Dazai chuckled. "Goodbye, Chuuya." Dazai said as he disappeared.

Chuuya looked down sadly. "What was his name? What was the name?" Chuuya felt a tear slip down his face, as he started to sob softly.

*  
"Chuuya? Chuuya? Chuuya?!"

Chuuya was snapped from his thoughts and he looked up. "Y-Yes? Sorry Odasaku..."

"We have a new case to go to."

"Um, okay. I'm coming."

"Chuuya, are you okay?"

Chuuya smiled fake. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just was thinking about something. Let's go check out this house your talking about."

Chuuya stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Right... Okay."

Chuuya followed Odasaku out, but he couldn't shake the old memory of the man he once depended on to keep him safe.


	2. A Familiar Face in A Crowd Full of People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You!" A man said walking up on Chuuya viciously and Chuuya backed up. "You crazy bitch! What was your fucking problem huh?!? You just cut me off like that and then you ignore me when I am talking to you I should-"
> 
> But the man stopped talking as he felt a hand threateningly around his throat. Chuuya gasped and Odasaku looked in shock.

Oda stood to the side talking to the couple.

"Do not worry. Chuuya is truly the best, he will make sure this house is more than liveable. You'll have no more issues after this."

Chuuya walked around and he sighed. Chuuya saw the ghost of a little boy and he opened his umbrella with a talisman on it. The ghost huddled in the corner and Chuuya sighed.

"It is fine. You will no longer be bothered. If you would like Mr. Sakunosuke will take you down stairs and discuss the lease."

The couple nodded and smiled in thanks and they followed Oda out to talk. Chuuya sat down on there couch and he motioned for the ghost to come over. Chuuya held out his hand smiling.

"Would you like candy?"

The ghost nodded and took one.

"Why are you not at peace?"

"My mom. I didn't get to say goodbye to her before I left."

"Mom huh? Mmm, I can help you say goodbye to her. But until then you have to leave this family alone."

"I am sorry. They were just harmless pranks."

Chuuya chuckled. "Well not more pranks, hm?" Chuuya said as he rubbed the boys head.

"Mmm." The boy nodded smiling at Chuuya.

Odasaku watched from the door way smiling at the young ginger.

*

Fyodor watched as the girl was singing on the stage. She went from high octaves to low octaves, and her singing was quiet well. Well enough to pass on to the next stage. The girl stopped singing and the man to side smiled. Ivan. One of Fyodor's colleagues.

"First Judge what did you think?"

"Alice right?"

The young girl nodded.

"It was good. But... Your voice was kinda squeaky. I say no. What do you think Higuichi?"

"I agree. Hun it was just well bland. No. Fyodor?"

"That... Was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. You..." Fyodor snapped his fingers and smiled. "Paaaaass!!"

The crowd cheered and Alice smiled and cried. "Thank you so much Mr. Dostoyevsky!"

"Of course my dear! See you next contest."

The cameras cut off and the judges walked off stage. Fyodor met Nikolai in the hallway. Fyodor walked with Nikolai to his office.

"Well." Fyodor said. "Tell me the ratings."

"3 million. They just love it when you said "You pass." Nikolai smiled amused.

"Ah, who knew in this life I'd be so amazingly famous. But on to bigger matter Nikolai. Have you been able to find out who Sam Jang is?"

"No, sir. Seems like who ever Sam Jang is they're in hiding and not using one ounce of their abilities."

"Hm, that's troubling and quiet annoying. How am I supposed to become a demigod when I can't even devour Sam Jang?"

"Well, my lord, looks like you have to keep just doing good deeds until then."

"I guess so. But you know I am in a rush."

"I know my lord. But soon enough, you will have what you most deeply desire. I will continue searching for Sam Jang."

Fyodor nodded. "Thank you Nikolai. You may go."

Nikolai bowed and walked out of Fyodor's office. Fyodor sighed when he left.

"Ah, how unfortunate."

*  
Oda was driving slowly and he was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, humming to the music. Odasaku noticed Chuuya was quiet. Not that he wasn't already, ever since Odasaku adopted Chuuya after his mother's passing, and his family completely abandoning him, he'd always been very with drawn. When Odasaku and his wife Kouyou first adopted Chuuya he didn't say much for the first year, I guess that's what happens when any child witnesses the brutal murder of their mother's death. Eventually they(more so Kouyou) got Chuuya to open up, but it took sometime. So when things got quiet like this he worried.

"What's wrong?" Oda asked.

Chuuya shook his head. "Nothing."

Oda sighed. "Cmon Chuuya. I've been taking care of you since you were 8. I know when something is wrong. What's going on?"

"Odasaku... Do you sometimes think I am doing the wrong thing? I mean- accepting I can see things. Should I have just... Acted more normal...? Maybe if I would have ignored it... It would have just stopped..."

Oda shook his head. "Don't say that. You are who you are. And you're special. You know even if you ignored it, it wouldn't have gone away or stopped. There is nothing wrong with being different. And those who truly love you will accept that part of you to. Don't ever feel like you're not normal Chuuya. You're you. And no matter what we love you. Me, Kouyou, and your little sisters love you."

Chuuya smiled. "I know. I love you guys too."

"And your gift is nothing to be ashamed of. You're very brave to embrace it. And you're very kind to have started a business that helps people. Okay?" Oda smiled as he rubbed Chuuya's hand.

Chuuya nodded. "Okay."

Oda and Chuuya were now parked at a red light and Chuuya looked over at the car next to them. Chuuya looked quickly and then looked away, but Chuuya felt something was off. He turned his head back that way and a black demon was behind the man. Chuuya's eyes widened. The man sped off when the light turned green.

"Odasaku follow that man!"

"What, why?"

"Just do it! And get as close to him as you can!"

Oda nodded and started following the man. This man was pushing a good 60 mph in a 40. Odasaku sped up a bit to catch up to the man, and he pulled the car next to him. Chuuya rolled down the window and he yelled at the man.

"Pull over!" Chuuya yelled.

"What?!"

"Pull over!" Chuuya yelled again at the man.

"Fuck off would ya?!" The man said annoyed as he sped up, and Oda sped up right with him. Chuuya sighed.

"Oda I promise you I will pay for any damages."

Oda's eyes widened. "What-"

But before he could finish his sentence Chuuya jerked the steering wheel in front of the other man's car. And the man not wanting to hit their car had to pump on the breaks. The man got out more than pissed off. Chuuya quickly ran to the back seat and opened his umbrella casting the demon away. A familiar bob of brown hair watched impressed as the scene unfolded.

"Oi, what is your fucking problem?! We could have collided! Oi! Are you listening?!?" The man yelled angrily.

But Chuuya tuned out what he said as he locked eyes with the one person he has not seen since his early childhood. Chuuya watched as he walked away into the mall and Chuuya ignored the man following in behind him.

"Hey! Oi! Hey!" The man yelled.

Chuuya walked inside the mall, and he saw the end of the beige coat going up the escalator and around the corner. Chuuya went up the escalator, and he went around the same corner he did. At the very end of that opening, by the edge near the food court. Chuuya saw the man who he once thought was his friend, the man that vowed to protect him and never did, the man Chuuya thought he could believe in.

"You.."

"Chuuya." Dazai smiled. "My what a pretty little thing you have grown into."

Chuuy tsked. "You, why are you here? You lied to me all those years ago, what happened to you staying by my side and protecting me?"

Dazai chuckled. "The contract still holds. When ever you're in danger, scared, and need protecting. You just call my name and I will come."

"Bullshit. You and I both know why I could never call on you."

"Surely after all these years you remember. Oh right." Dazai chuckled again. "I took your memory."

Chuuya bit his lip angrily. "You know what? Even if I did remember I wouldn't call on you anyways. Thanks for going against the contract if you didn't I would have never learned how to be strong on my own."

Dazai looked in shock. "Eh?!? Are you telling me you don't need me?!? I think this is a mistake."

"That's exactly what I am telling you. I don't need you one bit. Oh, and while we are at it." Chuuya walked over slapping Dazai. "I have been waiting to do that for years!" Chuuya said as he turned around walking away. "Also you can go fuck yourself you arrogant bastard." Chuuya said before he completely walked off.

Dazai stood there rubbing his cheek and he scoffed. "Doesn't need me huh? He's really turned into something."

*  
Chuuya walked back outside the mall sighing. He looked up and saw Oda waiting for him, and Chuuya smiled bittersweetly.

"Sorry." Chuuya said rubbing his head.

"Wanna tell me who that guy was?"

"No one really. Just someone from my past. No one important."

"You!" A man said walking up on Chuuya viciously and Chuuya backed up. "You crazy bitch! What was your fucking problem huh?!? You just cut me off like that and then you ignore me when I am talking to you I should-"

But the man stopped talking as he felt a hand threateningly around his throat. Chuuya gasped and Odasaku looked in shock. Dazai was holding the man up off the ground with one arm.

"If I were you I would just forget about the whole incident. Also don't ever call Chuuya out his name or approach him again got it?" Dazai said his eyes flickering red.

The man shuddered and nodded quickly.

"Good."

Dazai threw the man to the side.

"Don't need me ha?" Dazai said annoyed. "I'll show you." Dazai said as he scoffed walking away.

Chuuya couldn't help but chuckle at his tantrum.

"Whoever that guy is. He seems to care more than you think he does."

"Don't get the wrong impression Odasaku. He's something more than what you and me put together can understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated. Chapter update is... Eh asap xD


	3. The Unknown Sam Jang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! Somehow the chapter got cut off! I was wondering why I did not recieve as much feed back this time if you already read some of it and I know some of you have. Please do read the whole chapter or when I upload chapter 4 which will be soon, you will not understand it. Again I am so sorry! I do not know how this happened, my apologies for the inconvience. Also if for some reason you can not see past the part where the ghost is asking to be spared by Dazai, you can also read this on Wattpad at doubleblaack. It will be updated at the same time. And you can also comment on there as well it is open to any and everyone.  
> *  
> "Don't mention him." 
> 
> "What? Does it make you bitter knowing he is tied to me again?" 
> 
> Fyodor slammed his hand on the table. "You don’t have the right!" 
> 
> "I don’t? In the end no matter how hard you tried, you never made it in time did you? He was always better off without you, and you know it. Don’t you?"

Nikolai walked into Fyodor's office hastily and he made a face of absolute concern. "Fyodor, we have a problem."

Fyodor looked up perplexed. "What is it?"

"This." Nikolai said as he handed Fyodor the letter.

Fyodor's eyes widened. "Oi, oi! What is this?!"

"It's a speeding ticket. Seems Dazai was up to no good again."

"5050... speeding at 190 km/hr... This guy.... he's having too much fun!"

*

Dazai was speeding down the street in his car, and he came to a haste stop in front of a house. Dazai put the car in park, and he got out of the car. The owner of the house stepped outside the gate of his house, and he looked confused.

"What is this? Why are your parking your car in front of someone else's house?"

Dazai shrugged off his jacket, and he was in a priest outfit. Dazai pointed at his neck to show the man.

"Oh, Father. I'm sorry. We were waiting for you. Please come in." The man said bowing and bringing Dazai inside their gate for the house. Dazai followed behind him. Dazai threw his coat to the man.

"Father, welcome." His wife said bowing.

Dazai and the parents walked up the stairs to the house. They pointed at the house.

"It's over there."

"Ah... it must be over there?"

"Yes, Father." The mother said.

Soon after a lamp came flying out of the window, and it landed on the ground with shards of glass after it.

"Oh my!"

Dazai looked up and then a chair came flying out of the window right behind it.

"He's never thrown things outside the house before." The father said.

Dazai smirked. "Well, I guess he's not too happy that I'm here."

"What in the world..." The mother said, and she gasped as something else flew out of the opening in the window. "My child has become so strange. He floats in the air while sleeping."

"Father, please help us." The father and mother begged.

Dazai sighed. "Should I test him a bit?" Dazai looked up again as things kept being thrown out of the window. Dazai walked over to the things flying out of the window.

"Oh! Wow..." Dazai chuckled. "Great!" He said taunting it. "What should I use to beat him up for there to be a rumor that I beat him good." Dazai picked up a bat. "Let's go with this one."

Dazai picked up a baseball, and he stood by the window and threw the ball up and Dazai smacked it inside the hole in the window. And it shot right back out with enough velocity to take someone's head off, Dazai side stepped and it went past him shoulder smacking right into the tree behind him and staying planted. Dazai looked amused as he looked at the baseball. "Oh, wow. This is worth 100 points."

*

Dazai opened the door to the child's bedroom with the bat, and he looked around the room. Dazai noticed the kid sitting curled up on the bed, and he stepped inside of the room. Dazai went to the end of the child's bed and he rested his hands on the bed. The child looked up at him sadly.

"Father, please set me free. It hurts."

"It hurts? How dare you try to trick me? Hey! You think I can't hit you just because you're inside a child? Let's not waste our strengths."

The child snarled. Dazai pointed the bat at him.

"Stop before I beat you up."

"Get off me! You're no priest, you monkey bastard!"

Dazai chuckled. "You already know who I am, yet you won't stop spouting nonsense. I guess you're not scared of getting beaten up. As expected, I'll have to break the original object with your spirit in it."

Dazai started walking away and around the room.

"Come over here!" The demon demanded.

Dazai smashed some items in a book shelf with the bat.

"You used to be imprisoned for the sin you committed in the heavenly world. The one Fyodor Dostoyevsky pinned on you. It must be torture for you both watching that human you love so much suffer over and over." He chuckled.

Dazai wiped the water off of his face from the snow globe and he turned around eyes a dark crimson. "How dare you act so cocky? That's why I am gathering points doing good deed like getting rid of evil spirits like you."

"Stop spouting nonsense!" The demon spat.

Dazai looked annoyed. "You're stressing me out. Let's start by breaking everything." Dazai started with smashing the keyboard he hit it several times, and then pushed stuff off of the desk.

"Where could it be? Where could it be?"

Dazai saw the demon looking uncomfortable, and Dazai turned and looked at the doll in the bookshelf, Dazai raised his bat ready to smash it.

"Dazai Osamu! Please spare me." The demon begging. "I'll leave this kid and go somewhere else."

Dazai looked at the spirit and he started singing.  ** _"I don't want to. Why should I? How much would you give me?"_**  Dazai went to smash it again.

"Dazai Osamu!"

Dazai groaned annoyed. "Gosh, what now?! What?!"

"Great Sage, did you know that Sam Jang was born?"

"What?"

"I saw someone with Sam Jang's blood. If you eat Sam Jang's blood flesh and drink his blood, you'll become very powerful."

"Is there really such a human?"

"Of course! I've tasted Sam Jang's flesh. It smelled so delicious."

"You're lying to me, right?"

"It's the truth."

The demon bit into the kids arm and he showed Dazai. "I left this kind of mark on Sam Jang. If you let me go, I'll help you find Sam Jang. How about it, Great Sage?" He smirked.

The doll lunged for Dazai. "Nice offer. But no." Dazai turned around smacking the doll before it touched him. The doll smacked against the wall and broke and the kid screamed in pain as the demon unlatched itself from him. Dazai looked at the child, and everything was back to normal and he smiled.

*

"You mean another Father came? We just got here."

Dazai walked out the house and down the steps.

"It was him." The father pointed.

"It's all done."

"Thank you!" The mother bowed in thanks. As she ran inside to go see her son.

"Thank you, Father!" The dad bowed.

Dazai nodded and he turned around.

"Which parish are you from?" The other priests asked.

"I am... directly from there." Dazai pointed up at the sky. "And as for your token of gratitude, I took it upon myself to collect it." Dazai showed him a bottle of alcohol.

"Ah, yes." The father nodded.

Dazai turned around in front of the father and he waited patiently. The father looked confused and Dazai moved his shoulders up and down. The father noticed his coat in his hand and he put it on Dazai's shoulders. "Alright then."

"Okay! Thank you again, Father!" The dad bowed and Dazai ran down the stairs.

*

Dazai waited patiently for his ice cream. The man handed it to him and Dazai smiled. Ah, toasted chocolate almond truly was his favorite. Dazai took a bit and groaned in pleasure at the taste. "But Ryuunosuke (aka. General Frost, I will refer to him as that later in the fic), your ice cream shop has barely any customers. What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me. Great Sage, please think about how you're going to get back to the heavenly world. Since you took care of the wooden doll so well today, I guess you'll be promoted soon."

Dazai nodded as he handed his ice cream back to Ryuunosuke."Probably so. When I return to the heavenly world this time, the ban on drinking will be lifted. The number of bottles I have saved to drink at this time is 2,982. With this, it's 2,983." Dazai said sitting his alcohol down on the counter.

"Before you hit 3,000 bottles, I hope you return to the heavenly world and have the drinking ban lifted."

"Of course." Dazai said smiling. "You must've decided not to cause any trouble in the human world and live properly, huh? Seeing you here like this... Who'd suspect that you're General Frost who caused big trouble to the whole world with your freezing frost long ago?"

Ryu nodded. "I don’t do stuff like that anymore."

Dazai smiled. "Yeah I suppose you don't. Ah, General Frost, have you ever heard of a human being called Sam Jang?"

"Ah... the one who's blood smells like lotus flower? I did hear of him, but I've never seen any human with that smell."

"Right. I heard a monster who drinks the blood of Sam Jang gains amazing power. Could it be true?"

"Well, if they say you become super strong with her blood, there must be a lot of them going after her to eat her up."

"I can eat him up only if he truly exists. Would there really be someone like that?"

"Are you still staying at Fyodor's home these days?"

"Of course. That useless Russian owes me. But he does tend to be extremely naggy. The land where the house is located is good and it's easy to park there."

*

Fyodor walked in his house carrying a basket of flowers. "So heavy!" He whined as he turned around Fyodor looked at his bull statue with Dazai's coat hanging off of it. "That nut job... he hung it there again. Again... sheesh."

Fyodor pulled the coat off of his statue. "Why does he hang it here?" Fyodor looks at Dazai's monkey statue holding the apple. "This isn't even his house. Why does he put that there? That thug. He really is a thug."

Dazai laughs at his television show. Sipping his juice out of a wine glass, as Fyodor walks into the room.

"I told you not to hang your jacket on my statue many times. When you come home, I told you to hand your clothes in your room!"

"Ah, sorry." Dazai said nonchalantly.

"Why didn’t you answer the intercom from the security office if you were home?"

"Couldn't hear it because I was watching TV. Did you watch that? It's really funny." Dazai said sitting up. "Isn't this program competing with yours which you always shout out "you pass"? Wow, the viewer rating will catch up to yours soon."

"There's twice the difference in rating." Fyodor said disgusted.

"It may be like that now, but the commenters reactions aren't like that. That one has only positive comments. Fyodor... they all post negative comments calling you a devilish over reactor."

Fyodor sighed annoyed.

"Geez, I'm worried they'll catch up to your ratings." Dazai said.

"Oi, oi, oi! Don't worry about that. From now on, the things that get sent to you... you take them yourself."

"These are for me?" Dazai said looking at the flowers.

"The monthly electricity bill is up to 20 million yen because of you." Fyodor said turning off the TV.

"Are you returning back to the heavenly world?" Fyodor asked.

"It's not confirmed yet, but Elder Mori Ougai wants to meet with me tomorrow. Fyodor, I think I am going to get a huge promotion this time."

"Hm, I guess he'll tell you that they'll let me a deity again and offer a position for babysitting such an ill-tempered psychopathic monkey."

"If I get a position in the heavenly world, I might support you Fyodor." Dazai chuckled. "Strictly speaking, I could get rid of Marble Mountain all thanks to you."

Fyodor's eyes widened. "What? I had no intention of getting you out. It was an accident, a mistake!"

Dazai took a sip of his juice, chuckling. "Was it? You sent our innocent little Chuuya straight into the lion's den. He was always such a gullible person." Dazai smiled at the fond memory.

"Don't mention him."

"What? Does it make you bitter knowing he is tied to me again?"

Fyodor slammed his hand on the table. "You don’t have the right!"

"I don’t? In the end no matter how hard you tried, you never made it in time did you? He was always better off without you, and you know it. Don’t you?"

Fyodor bit his lip and he stormed off upset. Fyodor went in his room and sighed. "Things will be different this time Chuuya. I swear it."

*

"Why aren't you answering your phone honey? If you disappear like this, do you think I'd break up with you? I'll find you. Wait and see. I'll really die!" The woman said annoyed and she hung up sighing. She started crying and she looked up seeing a wooden doll, in a bride's dress and she approached it getting close to the doll's face. The doll moved its head.

**_Kill him. Kill Sam Jang._ **

The woman smirked at the doll evilly.

*

Dazai sat across from Mori.

"You caught the wooden doll. How about the bride wooden doll?" Mori asked.

Dazai leaned up horrified. "He had a wife?"

Mori showed a picture of the wooden doll. "He's wearing a groom outfit. They’re a couple."

"Then, I'll find her and take care of it. This will be the last task I do in the human world. I'll have to do a clean-up job."

"Actually, as for you to return to the heavenly world, it hasn't been decided yet. You have a good performance. But when I consider the people around you for your reference, you have a bad reputation, Great Sage."

Dazai groaned annoyed. "Is it the references again?! Who is the reference ha?!"

"Why? Are you going to take revenge?"

"Maybe!" Dazai sat back annoyed. "I want to be criticized specifically and be reflective wholeheartedly."

"Okay, well let's see why Dazai. Last time, you broke two pedestrian overpasses in Kyoto while eradicating ghosts that cause car accidents, right? If you cause harm to the human world like that, it just won't do."

Dazai groaned sadly. "I suffered through so much while catching those ghosts! I'm speechless."

"In any case, your reinstatement seems difficult this time because a complaint came in." Mori stated.

"I knew this would happen. You deceived me again, right?" Dazai said not impressed, Daza slammed his hand down on the table and Mori moved back.

"At this rate, you'll hit me. I was your teacher!"

"Sensei, you shouldn't do this. Since you promised me you would give me a position here, I didn't cause any trouble ever since I left Marble Mountain I spend my time sincerely!" Dazai complained.

"Regardless, it will be difficult for you to return this time. Next time..."

"Forget it." Dazai dismissed. "I won’t do this anymore. Looks like I'll just have to eat Sam Jang!" Dazai angrily as he broke the table in half they were sitting at. Mori stood up abruptly.

"How do you know about that?"

"So, he really exists?"

"No. Nope. He doesn't."

Dazai rushed over to him. "Oi, don’t act old man. He really exists, doesn’t he?" Dazai chuckled. "Oh, this is perfect!"

"No Dazai you don’t understand. If you devour him you will never get into the heavenly world!"

"It the best shot I've got. Thanks for the information. I'm sure he will be a delicious treat" Dazai smirked and he disappeared.

Mori shook his head. "What a cocky little bastard I've raised."

*

"Did you come here to talk about the Great Sage's promotional party or something?" Fyodor asked sitting at a bar next to Mori.

"He can't go back to the heavenly world. And it looks like he's about to cause some trouble."

"To the heavenly world? He can't return there... Dazai Osamu... what kind of... trouble is he getting himself into?" Fyodor smirked.

"He says he's going to eat up Sam Jang."

"Sam Jang? So, the rumors that Sam Jang has appeared in the current times is true."

"At that time, a human child who released Dazai Osamu from Marble Mountain. You had sent him, right?"

"That wasn't because I was trying to rescue Dazai. To put out the huge bush fire, I was just trying to get a Princess Iron Fan only."

"In any case, do you remember that child?"

"Yes. All too well."

"That human is Sam Jang."

Fyodor's widened ** _._** ** _Chuuya_** ** _is Sam Jang?! If that's the case he's in terrible danger._**

*

The woman and the doll sat in the car outside of Chuuya's house as the watched him open the door to his apartment.

**_That man was the one who got rid of my husband._ **

Chuuya shrugged off his coat and put it on the coat hanger. He kicked off his shoes and fixed them with his feet. Chuuya pulled of his socks and he slipped out of his pants. Throwing them in the dirty laundry with his shirt not following too far after. Chuuya put on a shirt, and he walked into the bathroom and started brushing through his hair. Chuuya heard one of his pictures fall over and he looked out into the living room. Chuuya just shrugged it off and finished brushing though his hair. Chuuya then heard foot steps behind him. Chuuya looked through the mirror out into the hallway and he turned around quickly seeing a doll.

"What the hell?"

Chuuya got up and ran into the living room. The doll was sitting in the chair in the living room and it turned its head towards Chuuya. Chuuya grabbed his umbrella out off a hanger and he turned around, and he saw as the doll turned into a person.

"It's a demon. Exactly the same as the one who bit me last time."

Chuuya jumped as he heard the lights busting around him and he put his arms up to protect his face. When Chuuya looked up again the doll disappeared. Chuuya exhaled lightly and he started walking around his apartment with his umbrella trying to find the doll. Chuuya looked for a minute or so, until a picture flew directly at him and broke against his arm cutting him open on his arm and leg. Chuuya winced in pain and more things started flying at him, Chuuya ran into his bathroom just as a chair barely missed his head, and Chuuya fell back after he locked the door.

Chuuya's blood alerted a herd of demons. Fyodor purred as he caught whiff of Chuuya's scent, and his eyes turned bright red. The demons where on Chuuya's roof top and Dazai jumped down on to the roof top and fought off all the demons trying to get to him.

Chuuya wrapped up his arm as good as he could until he could treat it properly, he did the same with his leg. The wooden doll started banging viciously on the door. But suddenly the banging stopped. Chuuya opened the bathroom door with his umbrella and as soon as he did, he was greeted with the back of Dazai who took care of the demon. Dazai turned around, and him and Chuuya locked eyes.

"You..."

 Dazai looked shocked. "You're..."

"By any chance, did you come to protect me?"

Dazai looked at Chuuya's slightly exposed shoulder and he grabbed Chuuya's arm, pulling him into his chest and Dazai pulled down his shirt looking at the bite mark from the groom demon.

"Damn it... Why did you have to be Sam Jang?"

Fyodor watched outside as he looked at Chuuya and Dazai. "Shit. That rascal knows now that Chuuya is Sam Jang.

Dazai pushed Chuuya away.

"You... you really came to save me...?" Chuuya said.

Dazai shook his head. "No. I came to eat you."

Chuuya's eyes widened, and Dazai looked at him with a disconnected expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Chapter 4 update will be soon!  
> Deity - A god or goddess (in a polytheistic religion)


	4. This is Your Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So that's why I'm saying this, but can't you just say that you give up on this lifetime?" 
> 
> "What?" Chuuya said looking up. 
> 
> "It looks like this lifetime is already ruined by normal human standards. It's a bit drab anyway since you see ghosts and don’t have any friends. How about ending this lifetime at about this point and waiting for your next one?" 
> 
> "What are you-" 
> 
> "If you say that you give up on this lifetime and therefore the contract is null and void, I'll eat you without causing any pain. Since we know each other, wouldn't I be the most comfortable for you?"

"I found it! I found it!" A child said. "Run!" All the children ran towards the tree. The children touched the tree and Chuuya ran up touching it. 

"What the heck..." 

"What..." 

A boy pushed Chuuya down on the ground. "Chuuya, move!" 

"He touched our tree." A girl complained. 

"It's going to have bad luck." Another boy said. The boy then spit on the tree. "My mom said if something has bad luck, I should do this."  

All the kids then spit on the tree.  

"Hey, hey. Let's just go play somewhere else." 

"Okay, let's go." 

Chuuya sat on the ground sadly, and then he looked up at the tree. And he gently touched the tree and rubbed his hand against it. "I'm sorry. Because I touched you, the kids don't want to be around you anymore." 

Chuuya said with tears in his eyes and then he pulled away. Chuuya looked down and noticed his hand was bleeding. A demon caught the whiff of his precious blood. And she sat perched on the tree. 

"Hey." The demon waved. "Play with me." She smiled and Chuuya looked at her curiously. 

"Did you call me?" 

"You have a good scent to you. Come play with me." She said as she extended her hand out and Chuuya reached out for hers. 

"Come." The demon said grabbing Chuuya's hand and she was lifting him up off the ground. But suddenly Chuuya's ankles were grabbed. 

"He's my son! Let go!" The woman with ginger hair (Colette) demanded. 

The demon and Chuuya's mother fought over him. And in the end a mother's love conquers all, Colette made the demon disappear and pulled Chuuya down. Colette put her hands on Chuuya's cheeks and looked him over. 

"Mon beau, are you okay?" Violetta looked at Chuuya's bleeding hand and sighed. "You were hurt badly."  

Colette sighed sadly and she pulled a band-aid out of her coat pocket, putting it over the blood. "From now on, always be careful so you don't bleed." 

"Mama, do I always have to hide myself?" Chuuya asked sadly. 

Colette pulled Chuuya into her arms, and she rubbed her hands softly through his ginger curls. "No, someone is going to appear to protect mon beau." She pulled back kissing his forehead and smiling. 

"Until then, our Chuuya, you have to live well with courage. Since that person's fate is to protect you." 

Colette said smiling before she disappeared. 

* 

"Let's see." Dazai said grabbing Chuuya's arm. Dazai started patching up Chuuya's arm. "You need to bandage yourself well. If they smell your blood, they will keep coming." 

"So, because I am Sam Jang, evil spirits will smell my blood and keep coming?" 

"Yes." 

"You too?" Chuuya asked. 

"I originally came to eat Sam Jang. But after seeing your face, I was surprised. How can I eat someone I know?" Dazai said letting go of Chuuya's arm. 

"Anyway, thank you for protecting me earlier." 

"Do we have an ordinary relationship? It's an unforgettably ardent one of 16 years." 

Chuuya scoffed. "You said you haven't even thought of me once." 

"Would that be the truth? I was just pretending to be tough. From now on, more and more evil spirits will be swarming Sam Jang. This won't do." Dazai said shaking his head.  

"I didn't want to be bothered, so I was going to look the other way. But now, I think I really need to protect you. Let's make a contract again. Let's forget about that old contract from 16 years ago and make a new, proper one. Then first, we'll break our old contract, agree?" Dazai said holding out his hand. 

Chuuya looked at Dazai's hand and he thought about it long and hard. How he trusted Dazai all those years ago and how it ended up for him the first time. Could he really trust him? The person that abandoned him? Chuuya put his hand slowly over Dazai's but he was not completely touching it. He looked into Dazai's eyes and watched as Dazai waited in anticipation for Chuuya to make skin contact. Chuuya closed his hand. Dazai looked up in shock. 

"What? We're not play rock, paper, scissors, we're making a contract!" 

Dazai put his hands over Chuuya's and he tried to open his hand and Chuuya snatched away.  

"Do you think I aged 16 years backwards? You're trying to trick me into breaking the old contract, aren't you? Why? You want to eat me up, too, but because of the old contract you can't?" 

Dazai's eyes flashed red and then he closed his hand, sighing. "That's right. Among those rushing in trying to eat you, I'm the strongest predator. Chuuya, I mean, Sam Jang. Just chose to get eaten up by me." 

"If you can eat me, try it!" Chuuya challenged and he stood up abruptly storming off. Dazai used his demon ability to stop Chuuya before he went in his room and he slammed his hand on the wall next to Chuuya's head pinning him between the wall and himself. Dazai looked down at Chuuya with a predatory look in his eyes. "You, you really want me to try?" 

Chuuya turned his head to the side ignoring Dazai, and Dazai chuckled. Dazai hated being ignored, especially by Chuuya. Dazai smacked the wall again and it detached from the apartment completely. Dazai and Chuuya were up in the air outside. 

"Stubborn wench." Dazai growled. 

* 

"Weirdly enough, the Great Sage hasn't eaten up Sam Jang right away." 

"He's usually the type to eat, once he's set his mind to it. I wonder why he is hesitating." Mori said to Fyodor. 

"Who knows." Fyodor smirked. "I think he either feels too guilty to eat him up too quickly... or there is something else which makes him hesitate." Fyodor leaned up. "Yes, there is definitely something." 

* 

Chuuya and Dazai where sitting down outside at a restaurant. Chuuya was sipping on his wine and he slammed the glass on the counter in annoyance. Dazai was sitting down shaking his legs and trying to keep warm. 

"Were you really going to eat me if we didn't have a contract?" 

"At what point exactly did you catch on? I was acting perfectly." 

"I was suspicious because you were being kind." 

Dazai tsked. "That's too bad." 

"Although I didn’t call you because I don't know your name, how are you going to capture and eat a child whom you promised to protect?" 

"Even if it weren't me, you would eventually be caught and eaten by another evil spirit. Because you’re Sam Jang." 

"Sam Jang." What the hell is that exactly?" Chuuya asked angrily. 

Dazai looked up at Chuuya. 

* 

"What is Sam Jang?" Nikolai asked as him and Fyodor walked into his office. 

"Sam Jang is a human with noble blood who has received the royal summons of Heaven. It is said before the big disarrangement occurs in the world of mortals, he appeared." 

"But you're saying the boy who released the Great Sage is Sam Jang?" 

"As punishment for releasing Dazai, I heard he received Sam Jang's fate. But if you break it down, you could say that I am partially responsible for changing his fate." 

"So, as per Elder Ougai's request, are you intending to protect him?" 

"I always planned to protect him, and you know why." 

Nikolai nodded in understanding. 

"But the smell of Sam Jang's blood is extremely seductive." 

* 

Fyodor was walking around Chuuya's house and he was looking at the absolute disaster that occurred. Fyodor looked on the floor and saw the shattered picture of Chuuya and his birth mother. Fyodor saw the blood on the glass and he snapped his finger, and the blood came rising up from the glass. Fyodor put it inside the ring on his finger and sealed his blood within it. Fyodor looked at the picture one more time. 

"Do not worry Violetta, I will watch out for him." 

* 

"Then Sam Jang is a dangerous thing." Chuuya said holding his cut arm. 

"From now on, more and more things will swarm and try to pounce on you. It'll be harder and harder to survive." 

Chuuya sighed taking another sip of wine. 

"So that's why I'm saying this, but can't you just say that you give up on this lifetime?" 

"What?" Chuuya said looking up. 

"It looks like this lifetime is already ruined by normal human standards. It's a bit drab anyway since you see ghosts and don’t have any friends. How about ending this lifetime at about this point and waiting for your next one?" 

"What are you-" 

"If you say that you give up on this lifetime and therefore the contract is null and void, I'll eat you without causing any pain. Since we know each other, wouldn't I be the most comfortable for you?" 

"Ha?!" 

"I mean instead of ending your life while living anxiously not knowing when and what's going to pop out and eat you, whether it be after a week or half a month of having my protection, I'm saying I'll give you the chance to choose the time you want to put an end to your miserable life." 

"You're un-fucking-believeable! I don’t need that kind of chance!" Chuuya balled his hands into fists in his lap angrily. "It's not like I have seen ghost for a damn day or two. So, there is no need for me to feel anxious. I can never give up on this lifetime. I'm going to keep aging and live until I am old and wrinkled!" Chuuya picked up his wine and dashed it on Dazai, and Dazai stood up looking at Chuuya. 

"Go to hell." Chuuya grabbed his umbrella and he stood up leaving. 

Dazai tsked as Chuuya walked away. "Because of that contract it’s all ruined." Dazai sighed. "But how did he become Sam Jang anyway?" 

* 

Chuuya walked back to his apartment. 

"Going to protect me huh? Liar. Absolute jerk!"  

Chuuya turned around to make sure Dazai wasn't following him, Chuuya went to go walk forward but something grabbed him pulling him into an alley. And evil spirit threw Chuuya on the ground. Chuuya used his umbrella to protect himself but the ghost grabbed it. 

"Let go. Let go!" Chuuya said as he tugged for the umbrella with it. The ghost snatched it from him, throwing it against the wall. Chuuya saw the ghost coming for him, and red marks started to crawl up his arms. 

"Go away! Go away!" 

The ghost grabbed one of Chuuya's arms biting him and Chuuya screamed in pain. Dazai jumped down and he grabbed the ghosts shoulder throwing it back. Dazai quickly touched Chuuya nullifying his power. The red marks quickly disappeared.  Dazai looked at Chuuya and then he turned around looking at the evil spirit. Dazai motioned his hand in a come forward motion and the ghost ran at him. Dazai threw a few punches at the ghost, the last punch Dazai threw got rid of the ghost. 

Dazai walked over to Chuuya and he pulled up his jacket sleeve looking at his arm. 

"You got bit again. Why do you keep going around getting bit? So gross." 

Dazai threw Chuuya's hand away and Chuuya just rolled his eyes, ignoring him. "What was that thing just now?" 

"It's an evil spirit that was trying to eat you up. Now do you believe me?" 

Chuuya fell down on to the ground sighing. What a horrible night it’s been for him. 

"Then I can assume you've given up on this lifetime and eat you?" Dazai said kneeling down to Chuuya's height. 

"So, this is my end. I really am cursed. Unfortunate things always happened to me, and everyone I loved became unhappy. So, I had accepted that I'd either get killed by a serial killer or die an untimely death from a car accident. But in the end, I get eaten by an evil spirit like this." Dazai said as tears slipped down his cheeks. 

"You've made up your mind? It's best that I eat you, right?" 

"I only have you. You can keep protecting me like you just did." Chuuya begged. 

"I was only protecting my prey." 

"But we even made a contract." 

"But you don't even know my name. My offer, think about it carefully. I'll give you 15 days, so make a decision." 

"Insufferable asshole..." Chuuya said as he stood up trying to wipe his tears. He walked past Dazai. 

"Oi." Dazai said and Chuuya turned around. "You should take your umbrella." 

Chuuya turned back around and just left. Dazai tsked as Chuuya ignored him, and then he looked down at the umbrella. 

* 

Fyodor walked into his house, and he yawned as he walked up the three steps into the main hallway before the living room. He groaned in annoyance as he saw Dazai's coat once again hanging off his statue. Fyodor went over to the statue snatching the coat off and he swung it around angrily, hitting it on the ground. Fyodor walked into the living room, and he saw Dazai fixing a red umbrella. 

"Coat. Don't hang it on my bull statue. If something like this is hung on it again, I'm going to throw it out." 

"Why would you throw out that statue when it’s perfect for a coat rack?" Dazai said focusing on the umbrella. 

Fyodor gritted his teeth. "Not my precious bull statue, but your coat will be thrown out. Hang it on there one more time and I'll burn it." 

"Oi, why would you throw out something perfectly normal? You need to cherish things to live well." 

Fyodor cracked his neck. "So, with a spirit of being thrifty, is that why you're sewing together a torn-up umbrella?" 

"This is Sam Jang's. I found Sam Jang today." 

"Is that so? I won't care whether or not you eat is as long as it's after you leave my house." 

"Sam Jang is Chuuya." 

"So?" 

"You knew this?" 

"Of course." 

"When did you find out? By chance, did you know Sam Jang was Chuuya in this life to begin with, and cast him into Marble Mountains?" 

"What do you mean? Because he went in there and set you free, he became Sam Jang." 

Dazai looked at Fyodor shocked. 

"That was his punishment. For letting you free. Anyway, why aren't you eating Sam Jang right away? There's no way you're letting him go to be nice. Is there any other reason?" 

"I fixed everything already." 

"By chance, are you actually sorry so that's why you're letting him go and not eating him?" 

Dazai stood up sighing contently. "It must be done now." Dazai said looking at something simmering on the stove. 

"What is it?" 

Fyodor sniffed in the air. "Hey, what is this smell?" 

"I tried making some sauces." Dazai said nonchalantly. 

"Sauces? Do you mean sauces to smother on Chuuya?" 

"I have somewhere to go so watch the fire for me." Dazai said ignoring Fyodor. "All you need to do is put the fire out after 20 minutes and leave it uncovered." 

Dazai grabbed the umbrella and patted Fyodor's shoulder. 

"I'll be back." 

* 

Dazai sat on top of a roof outside where Chuuya got attacked and he wrapped himself tighter in his jacket. 

"It's cold." Dazai complained. 

He watched as Chuuya walked down the street. Chuuya stumped into the alley angrily. 

"Die? Why would I die?" Chuuya looked down. "Oh, it was here..." 

"Seeing he came to find his umbrella, I'm guessing he didn't give up on his life yet." 

Chuuya looked around the alley for his umbrella. Dazai opened the umbrella up and sent it down. He stopped it mid-air and put it behind Chuuya, and he moved it out of his sight when he turned around. Chuuya moved again and Dazai moved the umbrella again, he then just dropped it. And Chuuya heard a thud and he turned around smiling. Chuuya looked over the umbrella. 

"Look at him without any fear, does he not think something will pop out of there? Don’t stand there in the dark, hurry up and go." Dazai then made one of the trash bins fall over. And Chuuya jumped at the noise and he quickly ran off. 

 Chuuya was now home, sitting in bed with his pajama's on. "Give up on this life." Chuuya shook his head. "I will definitely survive." He said as he laid down with his umbrella in his arm and covered himself up with the blanket. 

Dazai sat outside on Chuuya's apartment balcony on the couch, and he shot fire from the candles up at the evil spirits, circling around Chuuya's apartment. 

"He sure has always been troublesome." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Early update for you my lovelies~ I was going to wait until Sunday but between tomorrow and Saturday I will have no time to update it at all so I went ahead and did chapter 4 today. Chapter 5 will be up either Saturday night or Sunday morning :) I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and thanks for reading!


	5. Dostoyevsky Fyodor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't see you at your company and I couldn't contact you at the station so I came directly here." Chuuya said looking directly at Fyodor. "It's very urgent for me. In the past you cast me. You said I had a special ability and you said I passed... please help me. I'm desperate." Chuuya looked genuinely at Fyodor. 
> 
> Fyodor put on shades and he picked up the mic. "Because I have passed so many people. I don't remember very well." Fyodor said nonchalantly. 
> 
> Chuuya looked at Fyodor and he pointed his red umbrella at him. "You don't remember me ha?" 
> 
> "I guess you weren't special enough to remember. I'm sorry." Fyodor said with a bit of sadness and put the mic down.

Chuuya was sitting at his desk in his office with his head down asleep, he jerked up suddenly and sighed. Chuuya looked around the room and he rubbed his hand through his hair, and he had a thought. "That's right. I just need to remember his name. Should be easy enough. I know his name is two characters at least."

Chuuya pulled his customer logs out of his desk, and he looked at the first client and he started calling out client's names one by one in hopes that one just happens to be right. Oda looked at Chuuya through the office window and sighed.

"My son, acting in a strange way I can't understand again." Oda shook his head. "Don't pry Oda. Remember what Kouyou said." Oda said but then he thought about it and he couldn’t just let his son suffer.

Oda walked over to the door and he opened it slightly and walked.

"Chuuya are you okay? You've been uh... yelling out names for a bit."

"I am fine. Just really in a hurry right now. I don't have time right now. So please, handle today's affairs Oda."

Oda sighed as he looked at the state of his son. He looked beyond tired. Oda was truly worried but Chuuya was always a closed off kid, he figured when he wanted to talk he'd open up. "Okay. Oh, by the way, Chairman Fyodor Dostoyevsky came to see you yesterday."

"Who's that?" Chuuya asked.

"Rats in The House of the Dead Entertainment. It's the entertainment company with top star PK but you don't know? It comes out on television on stuff."

Oda sighed in defeat as he realized Chuuya was not listening. "Yeah, okay. Can you leave Oda? I'm trying to concentrate."

Chuuya continued to yell out names and Oda groaned annoyed and he pulled out his phone pulling up the chairman, and he walked over to Chuuya showing him the photo. "It's this person but you don't know him?"

Chuuya watched a video Oda pulled up and he watched the man closely. He listened to his voice, looked at his movements, and then the realization hit him. This was the same man who sent him into the woods that day, who sent him into the woods where he ended up releasing that troublesome demon.

"This person! No, it's not him." Chuuya shook his head. "It can't be." Chuuya thought for a moment. "Where should I go so that I can meet him?"

*

The music was playing loudly and the young girl up on the stage was dancing her heart out. But the judges looked less than impressed. Actually, all of them looked quite disgusted except Fyodor.

*

Chuuya and Oda walked inside the building he was walking about and Chuuya looked around him. Oda shook the hand of a man. "Hello. This is my Chuuya."

"Ah. The son you spoke so highly of."

Chuuya bowed at the man. The man smiled at them and he handed them their passes. Oda bowed in thanks.

"Thank you. Thanks to him we are able to get into the station."

Oda was speaking to the man casually and Chuuya was losing patience quickly. He snatched his pass from Oda and started walking away on his own.

"Oi Chuuya! We should go together! Chuuya!"

But Chuuya wasn't listening he kept walking.

*

Fyodor looked at the girl and he picked up the microphone. "Yes. I will come to the rescue, Kasumi." Fyodor used a card to cover his eyes "You my dear... pass!"

The other two judges groaned in agony. Fyodor sat in between them clapping. "Come on give the girl congratulations. Bravo, yes?" Fyodor chuckled.

The girl bowed and jumped happily. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll work very hard!"

*

The judges got up and went back stage. Fyodor heard them talking about how annoying his performance always was or how he has hired people who absolutely have no talent. Fyodor looked at them coldly, what they said didn’t matter because in the end he had the top ratings and was the most popular star. Fyodor shrugged and got ready to go back on set. The crew in the back prepared for the next contestant and the judges took their seats. Chuuya stormed back stage and he took off his coat leaving it with one of the crew members. Chuuya walked on stage.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

"The next contestant is a 9th grader and he will be singing."

"Is he a 9th grader?"

"I don't think so." Higuichi said.

"He's 22." She said. "I think it was written wrong."

Fyodor's eyes widened when he saw Chuuya. He was just as beautiful as he always remembered. Fyodor watched as Chuuya grabbed the mic.

"Chuuya?" Fyodor said speechless.

Nikolai's eyes widened as he saw Chuuya also.

"I couldn't see you at your company and I couldn't contact you at the station so I came directly here." Chuuya said looking directly at Fyodor. "It's very urgent for me. In the past you cast me. You said I had a special ability and you said I passed... please help me. I'm desperate." Chuuya looked genuinely at Fyodor.

Fyodor put on shades and he picked up the mic. "Because I have passed so many people. I don't remember very well." Fyodor said nonchalantly.

Chuuya looked at Fyodor and he pointed his red umbrella at him. "You don't remember me ha?"

"I guess you weren't special enough to remember. I'm sorry." Fyodor said with a bit of sadness and put the mic down.

"Just a moment." Chuuya said. "Let me show you my special ability. Please let me reveal my special talent to see things that others cannot see." Chuuya unwrapped his injured arm that had been bitten and he held it up. Fyodor caught a whiff of his blood as it started alerting the demons. Chuuya grabbed the mic and he kicked over the stand for it.

 **sono** **omoi** **ashi** **o** **hiza** **o** **mae** **e** **michibiku** **chikara** **wa** **nan** **datte** **?**    
**Go ahead** **tou**    
**kimi** **no** **naka** **ni** **shoujiru** **shoudou** **wa** **treasure** **honmono** **ka** **nisemono** **ka**  

Chuuya sung as he ducked and dodged ghosts and used his umbrella to ward them off. Chuuya opened up his umbrella at two ghosts in front of him, and they disappeared.

 **michibike** **yo** **magiwa** **de** **hohoemu** **boukyaku** **yo**    
**kowashite** **mo** **ii** **yo** **oki** **ni** **mesu** **nara**    
**nemutasou** **na** **yume** **nemuranai** **tiny pride**    
**kuukyo** **na** **nichijou** **ga** **risoukyou** **e** **kawaru**

Chuuya watched as Fyodor tried to keep his composure but he was slowly losing it, Fyodor was growling as he tried to resist the urge to rush at Chuuya. Chuuya danced around and swung his umbrella with him.

 **hakike** **ga** **suru** **ze** **kono** **zuremakutta** **sekai** **ni**    
**mashite** **ya** **kono** **oroka** **na** **kuusouheki** **ni**    
**chuunibyou nashi** **ni** **ikiru** **kono** **sekai** **o** **souzou** **shite** **goran** **yo**    
**tsumannai** **ze** **ima** **koso** **nohouzu** **wa** **dou** **?**

Chuuya finished his performance and Fyodor looked at him panting heavily. Fyodor swallowed thickly. "You....You... pass!" Fyodor said as he let his head fall on the desk, the crowd cheered at Chuuya's stunning performance. And he smirked as he looked at the wornout demon, knowing he had won this round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Thank you for reading chapter update next week!


	6. Partnerships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See that? Even if you hear it, it can't remain in your memory. Until Dazai returns the memory to you." 
> 
> "So, I'll never be able to call that bastard's name?" 
> 
> "It's unfortunate. Then please be on your way." 
> 
> "Then the contract is also useless and I have to be eaten up by him or demons?" 
> 
> "What do you mean by contract?"

Akutagawa ran out of the ice cream shop with a frozen drink in his hand, he sat it in front of Dazai and sat down himself. Dazai took the drink and sipped on it appreciatively.

"Great Sage, what happened to Sam Jang?"

Dazai sighed. "I'm in the middle of persuading him so I can eat him without anything going wrong. I created a sauce. Later on, taste it for me General Frost."

Akutagawa nodded at Dazai.

"This weather is really cold." Dazai complained as he shivered. "Hey!" Dazai motioned the hot tea pot towards him. Dazai put his cold hands on the pot to warm up, and he and Akutagawa looked up when they heard screaming fan girls and saw Shibusawa walking towards them. Shibusawa turned around and smiled.

"Everyone, how many meters is the manner distance between artist and fans?"

"Ten meters!" They yelled.

Dazai and Akutagawa looked at each other confused and disgusted.

"Let's maintain that invisible line." He said smiling. Shibusawa continued to walked over to them. Dazai shook his head as he approached.

"Yo! Dazai brother! Long time no see." Shibusawa said as he hit Akutagawa's back. Akutagawa moved to the next chair over letting him sit down. "How are you?"

"Yo, pig!"

"Yeah?"

"Enough with the talk." Dazai said displeased.

"I'm sorry." Shibusawa said.

"Why are you REALLY here? It's only when you need something you disgusting runt." Dazai said frowning.

"Fine. I'll skip the formalities. So, you caught Sam Jang?" Shibusawa said interested. "Congratulations, Onee-chan!"

Akutagawa looked between Dazai and Shibusawa only knowing this could end bad.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I ended up finding out. I can't tell from who! I won't tell anyone, swear! But just tell me one thing."

"You're already full from all the energy of these yapping little girls who give it to you voluntarily." Dazai pointed at the crowd of girls. "So, butt out of it."

"Sam Jang is special. Or more so Chuuya is special."

Dazai started illuminating with a threatening blue. "Do not try and put your filthy paws on what belongs to me and always has."

"Oi... You're treading very thing territory Shibu..." Akutagawa whispered.

"Relax Dazai. All I am saying is they say his blood is very enticing to beings like us. What did you think of it, Great Sage?"

"He hasn't had any yet." Akutagawa said.

Shibusawa chuckled. "What can you not do it because it's Chuuya? You act as if he can actually live normally. You and Fyodor should both forget your feelings towards that human Dazai."

There was dead silence before Dazai spoke. "Oi... Shibusawa?"

"Hm?"

"What do you call a pig that got squished?" Dazai smirked.

"Flesh." 

Dazai's hands turned blue with fire. "You should really shut the fuck up and learn your place Pig!" Dazai flipped the table, Akutagawa moved as Dazai burned Shibusawa. All anyone could hear for miles was the agonizing screams of Shibusawa.

*

"Please tell me his name. I must know that bastard's name."

"Although it's regrettable, even if I let you know that Dazai Osamu is Dazai Osamu, you can't remember the name." Fyodor explained. "What did I just say his name was?"

Chuuya looked at Fyodor very confused. "His name is... I just heard it."

"See that? Even if you hear it, it can't remain in your memory. Until Dazai returns the memory to you."

"So, I'll never be able to call that bastard's name?"

"It's unfortunate. Then please be on your way."

"Then the contract is also useless and I have to be eaten up by him or demons?"

"What do you mean by contract?"

"We agreed upon a contract! If I call his name, he will show up and protect me!"

"A contract? That's what was bothering me. No wonder that rascal couldn't eat you up right away."

"But still, since I don't really no his name. I can't call him, so it's no use."

"He may have used a cunning trick but a contract with a human is very strong. I'll help you. Let's look for something to catch Dazai."

*

Chuuya followed Fyodor into down town. Chuuya followed close behind him as it wasn't a very safe place of town. Chuuya looked at his surroundings and sucked them in as he always did. But Chuuya was just feeling too uneasy.

"One moment." Chuuya stopped and Fyodor looked at him.

"By any chance, you wouldn't ask me to go through this path alone to fetch something like last time, right?"

Fyodor chuckled. "This time, let's go together so there are no accidents." 

Fyodor continued to walk and Chuuya hesitated for a moment but continued to follow behind him. Fyodor walked around a corner with Chuuya. "I believe it was around here somewhere."

"Ah here it is. Pirundong Building 28. We found the place well."

"What do they do here?"

"It says so here." Fyodor pointed. "It's a general store. The item we're looking for should be here."

Fyodor walked inside and Chuuya followed in behind him. They were automatically greeted.

"Welcome! Welcome Fyodor!" Yosano greeted.

"We were waiting for you."

"Have you been well? It's been a long time Yosano."

Fyodor looked surprised. "Why, he was this little... he grew up a lot!"

Yosano chuckled. "Yes. I am also in the middle of teaching him, isn't that right Ranpo-san?"

Ranpo nodded with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Ah, also. This is the fragrance you've been asking me about." Yosano handed a small bottle to Fyodor.

"Will I be able to make that nut job a bit docile with this?"

"For taming fierce demons, I have something amazing that doesn't compare to this. Would you like to see it?"

"If you have such an amazing item, of course I must see it. Please wait." Fyodor said to Chuuya as he followed Yosano into the back.

Chuuya looked around the shop. "What could be in a place like this?" Chuuya started looking around and taking a peek at items. A pot caught Chuuya's attention. Chuuya pulled the top off of the pot and he looked deep inside of it. A vision started to show up. Chuuya's mouth dropped at the vision. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Chuuya backed up bumping into Ranpo.

"What is this pot?" Chuuya asked.

"It's a jar that shows unfortunate incidents in advance." As Ranpo took the lid back and closed it back on the pot. "What you see there always happens eventually, but it isn't good."

Fyodor was now walking back into the room and he looked at Chuuya. "I think we have unexpectedly acquired a good item. It's called Geum Gang Go."

"Geum Gang Go?"

Fyodor nodded. "I think. This will be of great use for us both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciate thank you for reading and thank you for the patience. Next chapter update soon.


	7. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are you returning from?" Dazai asked. 
> 
> Chuuya sighed. "Shopping. I want to use up all my money before I die." 
> 
> "Shopping, huh?" Dazai said annoyed. "You met Fyodor Dostoyevsky! How dare you lie to me? Do you want to die?!" 
> 
> "Fine! I lied! I asked your name but he said even if he told me I wouldn't be able to remember." 
> 
> Dazai sighed. "See? I told you that you can never remember it. Why won't you believe me and make a useless trip?" 
> 
> Chuuya scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You want me to believe you?" 
> 
> Dazai grabbed Chuuya suddenly and Chuuya looked in shock. Dazai pulled Chuuya over to the wall and he pushed him up against it and rested his hand on the wall. 
> 
> "Close your eyes here." Dazai demanded. 
> 
> Chuuya looked at him sadly. "You want me to die now?" 
> 
> "No. Just close your eyes. You have to close your eyes so I can say, "Ta da!"

"Come in." Tachihara said.

"Why?" Gin giggled.

"Hurry up and come!" Tachihara said pulling Gin.

"What's the matter?" She giggled as she followed him into their apartment.

"I did the wallpaper and linoleum by myself!" He said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Hurry up and come!" Tachihara said pulling her further in and he turned on the light switch.

Tachihara stood in the middle of the room and smiled. "Ta da!"

Gin gasped impressed and she smiled. "It's so awesome! By the time we get back from our honeymoon, the furniture will already be here!" She said smiling.

"That's right." Tachihara said holding on to Gin's waist. "All that's left is our wedding tomorrow."

"I love you." He said kissing her head.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Tachihara and Gin hugged happily. Excited about the start of their new life. But Gin's attention was caught by a picture that was sitting on the floor.

"But, what's that? What could it be?"

Gin walked over and she pulled the newspaper wrapping off of the picture. It was a wedding photo of a man and a woman. The woman was looking down with her kimono covering up to up under her eyes. Her husband standing beside her expressionless.

"This is an old picture." Gin commented. "But who put it here? The studio must have made a mistake with the delivery."

"Okay. I'll take care of it honey so don't worry."

"Okay."

"Shall we check out the bedroom?" Tachihara asked.

"The bedroom? Why suddenly the bedroom?" Gin stood up acting innocent.

Tachihara grabbed her hand pulling her towards the bedroom. "Mmm. So, we can make that baby we spoke about?"

Gin giggled as she followed him into the bedroom. When they shut the door. Suddenly the bride in the picture her eyes moved and they turned red, her eyes narrowed as she looked at her soon to be prey.

*

Gin walked back into their apartment and she turned on the light. Gin looked around. 

"Damn it. Where did I put my bag?" Gin looked at the kitchen counter and she saw her bag. "Ah! Here it was!" She said as she walked over grabbing her purse.

Gin walked by the picture and she stopped looking at the picture again. Gin's eyes widened a little. "Hm, that's strange." Gin walked over and kneeled down looking at the picture closely. "Earlier, I think the woman had her eyes lowered."

The woman's eyes in the picture turned red suddenly, and Gin looked shocked as they did. The woman suddenly lowered her hands from her face and she looked at Gin smiling. 

"Do you want to get married instead of me?" The woman in the picture asked. Gin was scared and she screamed loudly, as she was suddenly sucked into the picture. The woman in the picture then turned back to her normal position.

*

"They say a bride eating evil spirit is running loose lately. I think it’s the work of a pretty strong evil." Atsushi said to Mori.

"Evil spirit?" Mori chuckled. "In the past it was either a drawing or mirror, now it’s a photo or video? They attach themselves to these things. Anyway, now that worldly demons are becoming more prevalent, that's why the heavenly world sent down Sam Jang."

"Are you saying Sam Jang came to this world because of demons?" Atsushi asked.

"Sam Jang is a human who holds the summons to protect the world from demons."

"With what power does Sam Jang fight demons?"

"They don't send down Sam Jang from above without a countermeasure. The big picture is already determined. What is supposed to happen will happen." Mori chuckled.

*

Dazai was sitting outside of Chuuya's balcony with his wand in hand. Dazai was keeping away the pesky demons while trying to keep warm. "It's cold!" Dazai complained.

Chuuya walked on to his balcony and he walked over to the back door going to unlock it but he was suddenly startled by Dazai as he smacked the door with his wand. Dazai smiled at Chuuya accusingly.

"Where are you returning from?" Dazai asked.

Chuuya sighed. "Shopping. I want to use up all my money before I die."

"Shopping, huh?" Dazai said annoyed. "You met Fyodor Dostoyevsky! How dare you lie to me? Do you want to die?!"

"Fine! I lied! I asked your name but he said even if he told me I wouldn't be able to remember."

Dazai sighed. "See? I told you that you can never remember it. Why won't you believe me and make a useless trip?"

Chuuya scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You want me to believe you?"

Dazai grabbed Chuuya suddenly and Chuuya looked in shock. Dazai pulled Chuuya over to the wall and he pushed him up against it and rested his hand on the wall.

"Close your eyes here." Dazai demanded.

Chuuya looked at him sadly. "You want me to die now?"

"No. Just close your eyes. You have to close your eyes so I can say, "Ta da!"

"W-what is "Ta-da?"

Dazai sighed and he pulled down the sheet cover the wall that was now fixed. 

"Ta da!" Dazai said. 

Chuuya looked at the wall surprised.

"For the comfort of the limited time you have, I went through some trouble. Now then, how about choosing me?"

"Are you doing this to look good in front of me? Fine, according to you I have to die anyway. I wonder if getting eaten by you is the best choice."

"Of course. A friendly predator like me doesn't exist."

"Then try a bit harder. You have to make me not have any regrets about dying so that I start to have thoughts of dying."

Dazai chuckled. "Okay, I understand. What do you want? I'll do everything. What haven't you done?"

Chuuya thought. "Having dinner together with family, having drinks with friends, and going on a date with a boyfriend."

*

Chuuya and Dazai were sitting down at a restaurant. Chuuya watched the family diagonal from them having a nice dinner.

"Your present." The mom said.

"Have a delicious meal. Shall we eat chicken?" The dad chuckled.

Dazai sighed and he spoke as he looked at Chuuya.

"Let's eat like a family. Should I be the brother or do you want to be?"

"I always wanted to order the family set." Chuuya admitted.

"Oh family."

Chuuya laughed. "Onee-chan, I can order, right?"

"As much as you want. Order the most abundant amount so we won't lose to other families."

Chuuya smiled as he looked back down at the menu.

*

"Cheers!"

"Hey, this is totally delicious. Why didn't we come here earlier?"

Chuuya sighed as he looked at the table of friends sharing a drink. Chuuya looked down at his drink as he played with the handle.

"I've never said cheers or drank with another person before." Chuuya admitted. 

Dazai sighed. "Sadly, I'm currently banned from drinking but I'll do cheers with you anytime." Dazai said smiling as he lifted his glass of water.

Chuuya was stunned for a second but then he tapped his glass with Dazai's.

"Shall I be your colleague or friend?" Dazai asked.

"A colleague, best friend, then someone having a fling."

"Having a fling... Okay." Dazai said nodding his head chuckling.

Dazai and Chuuya bother looked at each other as they had a sip of their drinks.

*

"Nakahara Chuuya, as I see it, you need to go to the army." Dazai said. "The only place that'll change your introverted personality in one go is the army."

"Ah, I see." Chuuya said nodding.

"The toughness and mental strength gained through training between a senior and his predecessor, and through personal interactions, will change your introverted personality into an outgoing one in one blow. Also, you said you see ghosts, right? You have to go to the army so that ability goes away." Dazai said as Chuuya poured himself some more tea.

"Want to know why? The army has so many more scarier things than ghosts."

Chuuya chugged down his tea.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!"

Chuuya stopped and looked at Dazai.

"Right now, you don't have enough respect for the army!" Dazai complained. "Because I'm your best friend, I can advise you about going to the army or not!"

*

Chuuya looked amazed as he looked up at all the lights lit up inside the walk in Christmas tree. Dazai looked back at Chuuya and he smiled as he looked at his happy expression. Chuuya noticed Dazai leaving him behind and he ran to catch up with Dazai. Chuuya heard the fireworks as he walked out of the tree with Dazai. Dazai and Chuuya looked at each other, and then they looked up at the fireworks.

"Wow. The tree is really pretty." Chuuya commented.

"You should also take photos like them." Dazai commented as he pointed at the other people. "You didn't bring your cellphone? Should I get you one?" Dazai asked.

"My younger brother manufactures those cellphones." Dazai said pointing. "He's the highest figure in his company. He'll bring the newest model that hasn't even been launched yet. Whatever I need, I just tell him."

"Forget it, I also have my own." Chuuya said as he pulled out his phone. Chuuya opened up his camera and he turned the phone towards himself trying to take a picture. Dazai looked around at the other couples pulling their significant others close. Dazai got close to Chuuya and he pulled the ginger close by his waist. Chuuya looked up at him stunned and blushing.

"Everyone is posing like this. You should also try it at least once before dying. Take a photo."

Dazai said smiling as he kept Chuuya close to him. Chuuya thought back to what he saw in the pot at the store Fyodor took him to. Chuuya gasped and he pushed himself away from Dazai.

"W-Well... we don't have to do stuff like t-this... it's fine!"

"With good intentions. I gave you a chance to try it before you die. If you don't want to, forget it."

"I've never been out with someone like this on holidays." Chuuya said.

"Eh? What about Oda-san and your family?"

Chuuya smiled bittersweetly. "I appreciate everything they've done for me... but I'd feel like I'm imposing... I'm not their biological kid and their family doesn't like me so much... but this is really nice. I didn't know they decorated the tree so beautifully."

Dazai sighed. "Well I've done my part it seems. You should start slowly preparing your heart."

Dazai snapped his finger turning the tree off.

"Oi, why'd you do that? The tree was beautiful so why did you turn the lights off? Everyone is leaving."

"What are you going to do if they leave? Those people aren't your family, friends, or lover. You are the only one left that basically has nothing. Doesn't your life appear more miserable and lonely after something that twinkled got turned off? Face it Chuuya. You'll never be normal."

"You know Dazai... I never wanted to be like this... I wish I could change it... I want so terribly to just be normal." Chuuya said as tears started to slip down his face. "You're right... my life is pretty lonely... and it was miserable for a very long time... but I- I have two people who love me more than anything in this world... Kouyou and Oda... and I have my little sisters Henrietta and Riona who I hold dearly in my heart... and is it bad that I want to hold on to that for a little longer...?" Chuuya said crying.

Dazai looked shocked as Chuuya stepped over to him. "Here..." Chuuya said handing him a box. "Merry Christmas you fucking asshole... I bought you a gift because I figured maybe you wanted to spend Christmas with me... but forget it..."

Chuuya walked past Dazai and he stormed off. Dazai opened the box and he saw a yellow bracelet. Dazai sighed as he kneeled down thinking of Chuuya's crying face.

"I'm sorry Chuuya... I love you... But no matter how many times we replay this turn of events over... it'll always end the same..." Dazai said as tears slipped down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time since I updated and I am sorry for that but I am going to start updating regularly and finishing off fics so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 8 will be up soon! Comments and kudos appreciated :)


	8. Call On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn... All their hair is covered and they all look the same... I can't just take a guess. What do I do? 
> 
> Dazai sighed and he coughed into his hand. A blue butterfly appeared in his hand. 
> 
> "Find the scent of the lotus flower." Dazai whispered as he blew on the butterfly sending it from his hand. The butterfly circled the brides, and it finally stopped right over Chuuya's head. 
> 
> "Second person in the first row." Dazai pointed. 
> 
> "Bring them here." 
> 
> Two men stood Chuuya up and they walked him over to Dazai. 
> 
> "Show their face." 
> 
> "Yes, sir." 
> 
> His arms where pulled down and Chuuya's face was revealed. Dazai smiled as he looked at him. 
> 
> "I was right. Its relief that you carry a scent. I'm taking him." 
> 
> Dazai went to go grab Chuuya. 
> 
> "Hold it! How do I know if you are the groom? I have to ask the bride." 
> 
> "Is he your groom?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so I changed two things in Nihon no Odessei in old chapters. One is Shibusawa is now Gilbert Nightray because I felt Gilbert would be more appropriate for that character. I am not saying I won't use Shibusawa eventually again but as of right now he's out. Also Chuuya's mother's name is now Colette instead of Violetta because I will have to use the name Violetta later on so those are just two minor changes. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Comments and kudos are appreciated :) Thanks for reading!

_This is called_ _Geumganggo_ _. If you place this on him, you can keep him tied down by your side. In case he refuses, it will give him pain equivalent of his heart being torn to shreds._  

Chuuya sighed as he thought about what Fyodor told him concerning the bracelet. "Do I really want to do that...?" Chuuya sighed again laying back on his bed. 

*

Dazai walked into his and Fyodor's shared house, and Dazai took off his trench coat and threw it over Fyodor's statue. Fyodor watched angrily and he came towards Dazai flipping on the light switch. 

"In the act! I've caught you red-handed!" Fyodor said as he walked over snatching up Dazai's coat. 

"I told you not to hang it here again, didn't I? I said I would definitely burn it, right?" 

"Sorry. If you want to burn it, go ahead." Dazai said before walking into the living room ignoring Fyodor. 

"I will burn it right in front of your eyes. Watch carefully!" 

Fyodor yelled as he swung the jacket around. Fyodor heard something clink against the wall from the jacket. Fyodor reached into the pocket pulling out the Geumganggo. Fyodor looked at Dazai laying on the couch and he stood by him. 

"By any chance, before I burn it, is there anything important in your pocket?" Fyodor asked. 

"No, just burn it." 

"I'll give you the opportunity so take it." 

"Fyodor, burn it so you'll relieve your anger. I have many." Dazai said nonchalantly. 

"Next time, if you hang it there again, I'll really light it on fire." 

"No, burn it!" 

"Why burn something that has nothing wrong with it? You have to save to live well!" Fyodor retorted. Dazai gave up and plopped his head back down on the couch. 

"I will hang it in your room." 

"Oi Fyodor, have you ever seen a human who doesn't seem to have anything going for them want to protect their life preciously?" 

"I see it often. The looks in the eyes of the kids who are in my audition program are like that. Of course, among those kids, the majority lose that look in their eyes. Why?" 

"The look of wanting to live... it was cool." Dazai commented. 

"So? You want to protect that look in his eyes?" Fyodor asked. 

Dazai tsked and he avoided the question. "Fyodor, did you burn it?" 

Fyodor raised his trench coat. "I didn't burn it." 

"Oi, not that! My sauce! I told you to turn off the stove for me! Geez, it came out totally delicious this time! What were you doing instead of looking after that? Gosh, seriously!" Dazai yelled as he got up angrily going to the kitchen. 

Fyodor threw his coat down on the ground in anger and he stomped on Dazai's jacket repeatedly. Fyodor kneeled down and he pulled out the box in his pocket that contained the bracelet. 

"Damn it! I couldn't put Geumganggo on him!" Fyodor complained. "I paid a lot to buy this... if there is any way to contain that nut job again, how nice it would be!" 

"Fyodor! Fyodor! You can't burn that!" Dazai protested as he grabbed his jacket. "Wow, there's a really important thing in here. I almost forgot!" Dazai said as he pulled out the box with the bracelet. 

"Oh, really? See? I told you to take it. Good thing I didn't burn it." 

"Thanks!" Dazai said walking away. 

"No need for thanks." Fyodor chuckled as he saw Dazai walking away. "Please put on the Geumganggo, please!" 

* 

"Geumganggo will eventually go where it has to go." Mori said as he spoke with Yosano. "What is supposed to happen will happen." 

"Hm, you and Fyodor think the Great Sage can be tamed?" 

"I'm hoping and betting on it." Fyodor said smirking. 

* 

Dazai was sitting in the chair waiting somewhat patiently when Ango finally noticed him. 

"Dazai." 

Dazai turned around in the chair and he looked up at Ango. "Oh." 

Ango bowed. "What brings you all the way here?" 

"I have an urgent matter." 

"Oh, I see." 

Dazai stood up patting Ango's shoulder. "Let's go in." 

"Yes." 

"Hey, you made a nice cellphone. Even the pen pops out." 

"Thank you. I paid some extra attention to it." 

"Nice." 

"It's this way, Dazai." 

"Okay."  

Ango lead Dazai to his office. And they sat down across from each other. 

* 

"Pardon? You want me to destroy a contract you made with a human?" 

"Yeah. It's been concerning me and getting bothersome." 

"By any chance, is the human whom you made the contract with Nakahara Chuuya?" 

"Yeah. While coming out of Five Elements Mountain, I made a bothersome contract." 

"For starters, I'll make arrangements for a competent lawyer. Why don't you privately get advice?" Ango said as he handed Dazai his tea. "Also, I'll make sure to find some information about that bracelet. But who gave it to you?" 

"Chuuya. He said it was a Christmas gift." 

* 

Chuuya was pacing around his office and he exhaled. 

"Today is the fifteenth day. Did he put on the Geumganggo?" 

Chuuya stepped out of his office and he looked as Oda sat down tea in front of a young man. 

"Please have some. It's very cold outside, isn't it?" 

"We weren't able to hold the wedding ceremony so we won't be needing the house either." 

"Oh my, what should we do about this?" Oda asked. "If you break the contract now, you will also lose the deposit." 

"I don't ever want to go into that house again." Tachihara said terrified. "Please cancel the contract."  

Tachihara stood up and he started walking out. Oda stood up stunned. 

"Uh... Tachihara-san, still I think it would be better to reconsider..." 

Chuuya bowed as he started walking out. "Oi, Oda? Let him go. If he wants to cancel let him. But I wonder what shook him up so bad." 

* 

Oda and Chuuya walked into the apartment Tachihara just cancelled with them, and they looked around the apartment trying to figure out what had gone a miss. 

"What accident could have happened in such an empty house?" Oda asked looking around. 

"There isn't anything wrong with it. Why would the bride be sick?" 

"I don't know. Everything seems okay." 

Chuuya didn't sense the presence of anyone else around. He sighed as he was moving further into the house but he stopped when he passed by a picture sitting on the floor. Chuuya looked at the picture and he kneeled down in front of it. "It's an old wedding photo." 

Chuuya watched as the bride's eyes opened, and her eyes turned red. "It was you." Chuuya said. Chuuya gasped as he was suddenly pulled inside the photo, and it fell forward on to the floor. Oda walked into the open hallway when he heard the picture fall. 

"Chuuya?" Oda called out. "This house has no flaws. It's built very well. Chuuya?" 

Oda walked around the picture to look in one of the rooms. "Chuuya? Ah... shit. Where did he go?" Oda said as he pulled out his phone. 

Oda left the apartment after calling Chuuya. He didn't answer so he figured maybe he was running some errands. It wasn't unlike Chuuya to run off so he didn't think much of it. Oda sat the wedding photo of the bride and groom on his desk. 

"Hey." 

Oda jumped. "What the hell?" 

"Where's Chuuya?" 

"Who are you?" 

"It doesn't matter. I have something to get from the CEO here. It's due today. Where did he go?" 

"It matters to me. I'm Chuuya's father, and I've never seen you around him before other than at the mall. Which last time you were stirring trouble. Is my son in trouble?" 

"No. And I'm Dazai. I'm an old friend of Chuuya's." 

"Hm." Oda said skeptically. "Well... I don't know. Chuuya's ran off." Oda said walking past him. 

"Ran off?" 

"Mm." He nodded. "He does that sometimes. We went to see a property and he suddenly disappeared." 

Oda lifted the phone up to his ear speaking. "Yes, Hello? This is Ozaki Real Estate. There's a newlywed couple's portrait left in the Tzumaki Apartment Complex." 

Dazai suddenly looked down at the photo Oda was talking about and he saw the bride suddenly move. 

"I have it in our office so please come and take it." 

Dazai walked over getting a closer look, and the bride started pulling her hands down. Dazai grabbed the picture taking it. 

"Hold on a second. Oi! Oi! Why are you taking that?! Oi!" 

* 

"Hello! This is your worldwide handsome PK." Gilbert said looking into the camera. "I'm sincerely thankful for all your love and support on my last Asia tour." 

"That's right! You successfully finished your Asia tour!" The woman reporter said. "And now you're going on your South America tour, right?" 

"Wow. There's nothing you don't know!"  

They both laughed. "Yes. Thinking of meeting those passionate South American fans already makes me so excited! I'm excited." 

Gilbert winced as Dazai interrupted and pulled him up by his shoulder. Dazai tried pulling Gilbert and he tried pulling away. Dazai wrapped one arm around Gilbert's neck and he started dragging him away. "Just a moment!" 

* 

Dazai threw the photo on the table that Gilbert was sitting by. 

"Ah, this? The bride is not a demon, but the groom is a horny demon." Gilbert explained. 

"Since he's your kind, you know him, right? How do I get in?"  

"You want to go in? What if you can't get out?" 

Dazai went to go hit Gilbert but he moved away. "You seriously never answer at once, do you?" 

"Just tell me where I can enter." 

"So, there's still a house where this marriage happened. Go there and go into the picture." 

* 

Dazai stood in front of the house and he sat down the old camera he had purchased. Dazai set the camera up to take a picture in a few seconds. As the camera took the picture Dazai run and jumped through a portal. Dazai looked around him as he was now in the time and day the photo took place. Dazai looked at all the people and he heard the loud ring of a gong. 

"The flower palanquin is coming in! The flower palanquin! The bride is entering! The bride!" The man said as he continued to ring the gong. 

"There will be seven brides coming into this house today!" 

"Oh my... how can there be seven brides?" 

"What a celebration! I'll have to go check out the brides." 

Dazai scoffed. "He brought in seven of them? What a greedy, horny demon." 

Dazai followed where all the other people were going to go see the wedding and the brides. They stopped and let all of the brides out and helped them towards the temple. Dazai looked at all of the brides. 

"The marriage will start!" 

"Shit... They all look the same. How can I tell which one is which?" 

 A woman passing by bumped into Dazai and a dish she was carrying broke. 

"Someone strange has appeared. He is not from our town!" 

"What is going on here?" 

"Someone strange has appeared. He is not from here." 

"Bring him." 

"Yes, sir."  

Some men pushed Dazai forward in front of the man. 

"How did you come in here?" 

"Was it you? The horny demon who brought these people here?" 

"This is a world I created! If you hunt me here, this world will collapse and you and those brides won't be able to go back." 

"I'm not interested in you. I just have to take the person I'm looking for." 

"Why? Are they your bride?" 

Dazai didn't answer. 

"Fine. If they're already married, I'll send them off. In exchange, find your bride on your own. But if you're wrong, you have to go back alone quietly. Find them!" 

Dazai went to step forward but suddenly he was stopped with a rope holding him back. 

"Find them from there!" 

Dazai looked and he scanned the seven brides. 

 _Damn... All_ _the_ _ir_ _hair is covered and they all look the same... I can't just take a guess. What do I do?_  

Dazai sighed and he coughed into his hand. A blue butterfly appeared in his hand. 

"Find the scent of the lotus flower." Dazai whispered as he blew on the butterfly sending it from his hand. The butterfly circled the brides, and it finally stopped right over Chuuya's head. 

"Second person in the first row." Dazai pointed. 

"Bring them here." 

Two men stood Chuuya up and they walked him over to Dazai. 

"Show their face." 

"Yes, sir." 

His arms where pulled down and Chuuya's face was revealed. Dazai smiled as he looked at him. 

"I was right. Its relief that you carry a scent. I'm taking him." 

Dazai went to go grab Chuuya. 

"Hold it! How do I know if you are the groom? I have to ask the bride." 

"Is he your groom?" He asked. 

"Chuuya! Look at me! We have to go! Come to your senses! Chuuya!" 

"He isn't your bride. Take him back." 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Hold it!" 

Dazai pulled the gift Chuuya had given him out of his pocket. Dazai opened the box and he took the bracelet out showing it to Chuuya. 

"Chuuya. Look at this! You know this, right? It's a present you bought for me. You told me you wanted me to spend Christmas with you, that you didn't want to be alone that day. Look." 

Dazai went to slip the bracelet on to his wrist. Chuuya's eyes looked at the bracelet that was now on Dazai's wrist. 

"Take my hand." Dazai said softly. 

Chuuya looked at his hand for a moment before slowly taking Dazai's hand into his. The demon looked angry. 

"Let him go." 

They opened the gates that separated Dazai and Chuuya, and Dazai pulled Chuuya forward into his arms. Chuuya blushed as he tried to push himself away from Dazai. 

"What the hell is this? Where am I?" He asked looking up at Dazai. 

"I see you came to your senses. We need to get out of here." 

Dazai said as he pulled Chuuya with him. 

"What is this smell?" The demon said. 

"There was one bride with a good scent? I can't give him to you." 

"Run!" Dazai said as he started fighting the guards. One came at Dazai and he kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back. Dazai grabbed Chuuya's hand again and he ran with him. The guards were right behind them as Dazai and Chuuya continued to run. Dazai stopped him. 

"Wait. This way." Dazai said as he pulled him along. They ran up the steps and to the very front. 

"Hey, let's go back this way." 

Dazai and Chuuya ran and jumped through it but they ended up right back in the front of the temple. 

"What happened?" 

"You were captured by a demon and were about to get married to him. But why aren't we out of the picture?" 

"There they are!" 

"Damn it!" Dazai said pulling Chuuya again as they ran. 

* 

Gilbert smirked as he had removed the camera from in front of the temple leaving Dazai with no way to escape. 

"Ugh, geez! So heavy!" Gilbert stopped walking and his eyes widened as he saw Fyodor. 

"F-Fyodor?" 

"Are you the one who closed the entrance?" 

"Well... Dazai didn't let me eat him when he wasn't going to either. Aish, I was going to keep him trapped here until Dazai lost some strength and go in secretly and eat Chuuya." 

"You foolish pig! Do you think you can still win over the Great Sage?" 

Gilbert pouted. "Okay. I will open the door again." 

"Wait, wait." Fyodor pulled Gilbert over and pointed at the picture. "Is he trapped in there?" 

"Yes." 

"If that is burned, he should be trapped in there forever." 

"I don't have the ability to burn that though." 

"You don't. But I do." Fyodor smirked. 

"Are you going to burn it?" 

"Waiting around did bring me a great opportunity such as this. But we have to make sure Chuuya is out first, if I let Colette's son be put in danger. By god when she comes she'll have my head." 

* 

Chuuya snatched his hand away from Dazai and he stopped panting. 

"Oi, what-" 

"No one is chasing us anymore." 

"Eh? Isn't this the tree we saw earlier?" Dazai asked. 

"Is it?"  

"I think we can't get out but are just circling around. Let's head that way." 

"Again?" 

Dazai and Chuuya finally ended up in a big field with nothing but grass and flowers. 

"There's still nothing around. Do you know where the exit is?" 

"We've been locked inside. Gilbert betrayed me. That little shit." 

"Then what do we do?" 

"We'll have to go back to that place from before." Dazai said. "I should beat up that demon and make him find a way out. Gosh, that damn Gilbert. He blocked the path and made things troublesome. That rascal of a pig." Dazai tsked. 

Something caught Chuuya's attention and he walked past Dazai. 

"Where are you going?" 

Chuuya ignored Dazai and kept walking forward. Dazai started following behind Chuuya. 

"Oi." 

"Something is strange here." 

"Yes, something is very strange here." 

"Where was this place?" Chuuya thought. "What is that smell?" 

"Smell?" Dazai sniffed the air. "The smell of a fire. Someone is burning the picture." 

Fyodor chuckled as he watched the picture burning, and Gilbert stood next to him biting his nails anxiously. 

"We don't have time. After it's completely burned, we won't be able to get out." 

Chuuya gasped and he looked around the field and then looked at Dazai. "Excuse me... I've seen this before." 

"Ha?" Dazai said. 

"That's right." Chuuya pointed. "It's that tree. I've seen that tree before." 

"When? Where did you see it?" 

"In a general store, I saw a jar with a terrible incident depicted." 

Chuuya thought back to the vision he saw in the jar, and his eyes widened in realization of what had to be done. 

"Did you go to a peddler?" Dazai asked. 

Chuuya nodded. 

"They say what you see there will definitely happen. I'm really here." 

"So, us being here means that whatever is going to happen is happening. What happens to us here?" 

"Ah... that is..." 

"We don't have time to stay here. We have to do what we have to do so the next event arises. What did you see? What do we have to do?" 

"What I saw there was a terrible incident. It might turn into something unfortunate." 

"I got it. Whatever it is, do it quickly." 

Chuuya sighed as he moved forward. Chuuya and Dazai locked eyes, and Chuuya grabbed Dazai's trench coat sleeves and he stood up on his tippy toes and he lightly pecked Dazai on the lips. Dazai wrapped his arms around Chuuya's waist and he pulled him closer and kissed him deeper. Chuuya gasped and he pulled away blushing. 

"Hey, you-" Dazai looked stunned as he touched his lips. Dazai's hand suddenly started shaking that had the Geumganggo on his wrist. Dazai grabbed his wrist shocked. "What is this?" 

"What's wrong?" Chuuya asked concerned. 

"What is this?!" 

The bracelet suddenly started to shift and the bracelet pierced Dazai's skin. Dazai suddenly had a terrible pain in his chest that made him doubled over. He yelped out in pain as he held his hand on his heart. "You!" Dazai gasped. He screamed out as the pain got worse. The bracelet completely changed as the full power of the Geumganggo was unlocked. Dazai looked at his wrist shocked. 

"What did you do? What is this?!" Dazai yelled. 

Chuuya backed up as he looked at Dazai. "Geumganggo. If you put that on, you can't hurt me." 

"Geumganggo?" Dazai sighed as he put down his wrist. "Damn it." 

 _"If he puts the_ _Geumganggo_ _on him properly,_ _Chuuya_ _will be able to come out alive." Fyodor said._  

Dazai suddenly grabbed Chuuya's arm. "Why? Are you angry? Even so, you can't hurt me." 

Dazai sighed. "That's right. I can't hurt you now. Because I will be in pain if you're in danger. Even now. Nakahara Chuuya, as long as we're both alive, our contract will always be valid." Dazai snapped his finger and a yellow orb popped up. Dazai returned Chuuya's memory to him. 

 _I am the Great Sage, the equal of heaven, Dazai Osamu."_  

Chuuya looked at Dazai surprised. "I've given you back the memory I've taken. You remember my name now, right?" 

Chuuya nodded. Dazai put both his hands on Chuuya's shoulders. 

"Now, you're the only one who can call me out of here. Chuuya, go." Dazai pushed Chuuya and he threw him up into the air and threw a portal. 

Chuuya hit the ground in the same field but this time he was in his own clothes in the real world. Chuuya stood up and he looked around realizing that this was the present. Chuuya suddenly heard a car horn, and he looked towards the direction he heard it. 

"Oi! You're Sam Jang, right?!" Gilbert yelled. "You made it back to reality safely. I'm here to pick you up." 

"Am I the only one who came out?" 

"All the other brides also came out. The people are already out." 

"That person... no, what about that rascal?" 

"Ah, the Great Sage? He... couldn’t come out." 

"Then how will he get out?" 

"He won't be able to come out again. Because by now, the picture is already completely burned." 

Fyodor smirked and he laughed as he watched the picture burn completely. "Goodbye... nut job." 

"So, Fyodor... no, our chairman sent me here to take you back safely. Sam Jang, now you'll be safe." 

"That rascal couldn't come out... Dazai Osamu." 

"Dazai? Are you worried about him right now? Gosh! You're worrying uselessly. Hurry, let's go. There will be traffic. Follow me." 

* 

"Congratulations. The horny demon has disappeared and the Great Sage is imprisoned in earth forever." Nikolai said smiling. 

"Finally, I've locked Dazai Osamu in a box again. Finally, that rascal! I got rid of him!" 

"In any case, Chuuya is safe and sound. So, there won't be any complaints from heaven or Colette." 

"Prepare to welcome Chuuya." 

* 

"I see you're Sam Jang." Ango said looking at Chuuya. 

"Yes. I've heard him say you're like a very close brother. I only came to tell you that your brother is currently in a very difficult situation. I felt you should know. Then, I'll be going." Chuuya said bowing. 

"Where is the Geumganggo that my brother brought?" 

"Pardon?" 

"I meant the bracelet you gave him." 

"Well, that is..." 

"Did you put that on Dazai?" 

"I didn't do it on purpose, but any case he's wearing it now." 

"Do you know that he will suffer heart wrenching pain if he wears that? 

"…Yes. I had no choice... because he was the first one to renege on our contract." 

"Can you please tell me about the contract in detail?" 

* 

"Chuuya went to go meet Sakaguchi Ango?" Fyodor asked. 

"I think he went to find a way to help the Great Sage." 

Fyodor tsked. "Ango doesn't have the power to pull out that brat. It's impossible to come out of there." 

"He worried about having to get Dazai Osamu out of there." 

Fyodor's eyes widened. "What? Chuuya said Dazai's name with his own mouth?" 

"He definitely said Dazai Osamu." 

"Damn it! He remembers his name. Then, does that mean he can call out that rascal?" 

* 

Chuuya went to an open field. This was crazy this was absolutely crazy and he had no idea if this would work but it was worth the try. Chuuya stood in the middle and he pulled out a knife. 

"Please work..." Chuuya opened up his hand and he winced as he cut his hand. Chuuya closed it tight and he let his blood drip and fall on the ground. Chuuya's blood and scent was released and it alerted demons of his existence. It suddenly got very dark as demons started coming towards Chuuya. Chuuya let the demons come close to him and they were crawling at his feet as he stood still. Chuuya gasped heavily. "Dazai Osamu!" Chuuya yelled. 

Suddenly the demons disappeared as Dazai struck the ground by Chuuya's feet. Chuuya looked down at Dazai and his eyes started to tear up as he smiled. "Dazai... You're back..."


	9. Crazy For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you like this when you have the Geumganggo on?” Chuuya asked. Dazai started walking towards him and Chuuya started walking back. “I’m not your food anymore. Don’t be like this.” 
> 
> “Stop, Dazai.” Chuuya said as Dazai kept walking forward. “Stop. Enough. Stop!” 
> 
> Chuuya sighed as Dazai stopped walking. “What a relief.” 
> 
> “No there is a huge problem.” 
> 
> “You said that what happens after the Geumganggo is put on will be disastrous, right? I really think... a horrible misfortune has occurred, a calamity.”

Suddenly the demons disappeared as Dazai struck the ground by Chuuya’s feet. Chuuya looked down at Dazai and his eyes started to tear up as he smiled. “Dazai... You’re back...” 

Dazai stood up and he sighed tiredly as he looked at Chuuya. “So... you called me after all.” 

Chuuya looked at Dazai in shook. “You really came.” 

Dazai smiled as he looked at Chuuya. Chuuya’s eyes widened as suddenly Dazai walked towards him and moved him to the side. Dazai hit another demon back away from Chuuya. Dazai then moved in front of Chuuya and got rid of two more that were coming for the petite ginger. Dazai looked at Chuuya, and then both of them looked at the black demons floating in the air. Dazai looked down at the blood on the grass from Chuuya. Dazai used his powers, and he lifted the blood off of the ground; he turned the blood into butterflies, and he sent them off into the sky; sending the demons away. 

“Wow... I can’t believe you did all that. Amazing.” 

“Thanks to me being amazing, you didn’t die.” Dazai said cockily. Dazai grabbed Chuuya’s hand, and he examined it. “I warned you. That your blood is dangerous.” 

“I was told I had to be in danger for you to come protect me. You came to protect me this time, right? Osamu.” 

Dazai sighed as he looked at Chuuya. “If you’re going to call me, then call me properly by my full name, the Great Sage, the equal of heaven, Dazai Osamu.” Dazai blew on Chuuya’s hand. And Chuuya was surprised as he watched the cut disappear. 

Chuuya looked impressed. “Wow. You’re really amazing.” 

“This is driving me crazy. I really can’t restrain myself.” 

Chuuya looked surprised. “You still want to eat me as food?” 

Chuuya furrowed his eyebrows angrily. And he tried to pull his wrist away but Dazai held a firm grip. Chuuya tugged again, and he suddenly loss balance as Dazai pulled him into his chest. Chuuya looked into Dazai’s chest nut eyes curiously. 

“Oh, that foolish human being has let out Dazai Osamu again.” Fyodor spat angrily. “If the Great Sage eats Sam Jang, he will gain tremendous power.” Fyodor started flying in a purple light out of anger. 

Nikolai and Gilbert stood back as he was unleashing his power. “Fyodor-san, there are human workers in this building. Please calm yourself.” Nikolai explained calmly. 

“If the Great Sage eats up Sam Jang, it’s over for us. Let’s just run away!” 

“Run away? Now why would we do that?” The young blonde woman chuckled. 

“Sounds to me like they’re scared Madame Christie.” The seventeen-year-old brunette girl said laughing with her. 

All of their eyes widened as they looked at the woman. “Agatha Christie!” 

“And little Bonnie Testarossa all grown up. What caused this unexpected visit?” Nikolai asked. 

“The one and only.” She said taking a seat. “So, I’ve been hearing of this little dilemma with the Great Sage and our little Sam Jang. Sounds like to me you guys are more afraid of what Chuuya will do once he figures out who and what he truly is.” 

Fyodor’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Agatha. 

“What is she talking about? What does she mean?” Gilbert questioned as he looked at Fyodor. 

“Chuuya is known as Sam Jang to other demons. But to us he is known as the Arahabaki. Fyodor knows that well because he was so close with Chuuya’s mother Nakahara Colette.” 

“Shut up!” Fyodor yelled. “You should keep your mouth shut about things you don’t understand.”  

Agatha tilted her head to the side looking at Fyodor. “What I do understand is you can’t change the past Fyodor, no matter how much you try. No matter what, the thing you wish for most will never be given to you. It will never change. Because in the end you’ll just always be second best. Demons like you make me sick. Caring about little humans. Humans are food not companions. Remember that Dostoyevsky.” 

Mori interrupted the tense conversation as he ran into Fyodor’s office. “Dazai Osamu has on the Geumganggo! Sam Jang has put the Geumganggo on Dazai Osamu!” 

“Is that so?” Fyodor said surprised. 

“Ah. It seems the game has only begun Madame.” Bonnie said laughing as she licked on her sucker. 

“It would seem so my dear.” Agatha said smirking. 

* 

“Why are you like this when you have the Geumganggo on?” Chuuya asked. Dazai started walking towards him and Chuuya started walking back. “I’m not your food anymore. Don’t be like this.” 

“Stop, Dazai.” Chuuya said as Dazai kept walking forward. “Stop. Enough. Stop!” 

Chuuya sighed as Dazai stopped walking. “What a relief.” 

“No there is a huge problem.” 

“You said that what happens after the Geumganggo is put on will be disastrous, right? I really think... a horrible misfortune has occurred, a calamity.” 

“What happened?” Chuuya asked worriedly. 

“I’m in love with you.” Dazai lifted his arm. “Thanks to this, I think I’m crazily in love with you right now. What do you think? Something terrible has happened, don’t you think?” 

* 

“Before, the Geumganggo was fastened around the head to give tremendous pain in order to gain control. But there was limit to how much you could control through physical pain.” Mori explained. 

“Then the Geumganggo I found for Sam Jang is a new model so therefore, it’s something different?” 

“That Geumganggo is for this.” Mori patted where his hear was. 

“This means... it’s fastened around the heart?” Fyodor asked curiously.” 

“That’s right. The power that Geumganggo puts in effect is that of love.” 

“Love? Love? Like Dazai is in love with Chuuya?” 

“Love. Beautiful confinement, blissful obedience. It’s the constraint of love you can’t ever break away from.” 

“Then while wearing the Geumganggo, Dazai Osamu has become the slave of love protecting Chuuya?” 

* 

Dazai groaned out in annoyance. “What are you going to do about me now, huh?” 

Chuuya drunk all of his alcohol in one go and he sighed out as he heard Dazai complain. 

“I was happy for a split second to see you at first. Now I am thinking it would have been better for the demons to eat me.” Chuuya tsked. 

“Chuuya is so rude! I got beat up and trapped in a demon’s playground for you. And then I came out only to save your life AGAIN! Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” Dazai said shaking his head. “Such an ungrateful shrimp.” 

“Ha?! Who are you calling shrimp?! And I never asked you to come after me!” 

“But I did!” Dazai argued and then he sighed. “You know what forget this. I have to go right now to put Gilbert back in his place, but I can’t leave since I keep wanting to see you!” Dazai kicked the chair annoyed. 

“I don’t care. It’s not my fault.” Chuuya said sternly. 

“How is it not? You were the one who gave me this.” Dazai said showing the Geumganggo. “You gave it to me and activated it by kissing me, didn’t you?!” 

“Would you quiet down... I didn’t know that was going to happen. Do you honestly think I wanted you stuck to me like this?” 

“Didn’t know? How am I supposed to believe that? Prove it.” 

“How?” 

“Do it one more time.” Chuuya’s eyes widened. “Then I’ll tell you whether you kissed me knowingly or not.” Dazai said standing up. “Let’s go.” Dazai leaned over the table and he puckered out his lips, awaiting a kiss from Chuuya. 

Chuuya looked shocked and he put his hand on Dazai’s lips, pushing him away. “I reject. Stop trying to trick me.” 

“Fine. I tricked you. Can’t you still do it though? I’ll be good.” 

Chuuya scoffed. “Are you a pervert?” 

“I was being honest since you told me not to trick you. Why are you calling me names?!” Dazai whined. “If you’re going to call me names, then kiss me first!” Dazai demanded. 

Chuuya blushed furiously. “Seriously... so embarrassing.” Chuuya stood up abruptly and he walked away from Dazai. 

“Huh? Hey, where are you going? Do it before you go! Hey!” Dazai got up and followed after Chuuya quickly. “Hey, you must think I’m trying to trick you into kissing me, but rationally, I want to sew my mouth shut, too.” Dazai stopped Chuuya from walking. “But what can I do? I fell in love.” Dazai said showing his wrist again. 

Chuuya rolled his eyes. Dazai turned away grabbing his heart in hurt. “It’s awful. Even though you’re glaring at me, I still find you beautiful.” Chuuya sighed. “What are you going to do with me? Can you handle it? Can you withstand this love? No right? If you can’t, take this bracelet off.” 

“Why should I take it off for you?” 

“So, you’re going to deal with it? Then give me a kiss.” Dazai said closing his eyes and awaiting his kiss again. 

Chuuya tsked. “Nut case.” Chuuya walked past Dazai ignoring him, and Dazai trailed after. 

“I’m the one who’s going more crazy! Even after you offended me by calling me nut case, I’m still tagging along. Think about how I feel!” 

Chuuya stopped and turned around. “Why should I think about your feelings? Whether you love me or not, that’s your issue. You can’t hurt me, and you’ll protect me if I’m in danger. I’ve got nothing to lose. Since I don’t love you, I couldn’t care less.” Chuuya said heartlessly as he was about to walk off again. But he heard Dazai groan out in pain, and the demon grabbed his chest leaning over. Chuuya turned back around abruptly. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurting somewhere?” Chuuya asked concerned. 

“I’ve been hurt by someone I love, so of course it hurts.” 

Chuuya sighed. “And here I thought you were really hurt, drama queen.” 

“Were you worried?” 

“What do you mean worried?” Chuuya denied. 

“But you’re worried. Tell me you worried. I think it’ll stop hurting then.” 

“Well, you were locked up and came out looking terrible. So, I just wondered if you got hurt and were in pain, that’s all.” 

“Chuuya was worrieeed~” Dazai teased. “But I am the Great Sage, the equal of heaven, Dazai Osamu. An average pain is just a tickle at best.” 

“Fine. You said you were really strong, right?” 

“No, not just strong. This is the body of a deity who ate the Queen Mother of the West’s peaches of immortality and Daode Tianzun’s longevity pill. I don’t feel things like pain.” Dazai shivered. “Oh, it’s cold. Oh... hey, hand over your scarf.” Dazai reached for Chuuya’s scarf. “Give it. It’s so cold.” Dazai wrapped it around his neck. “Oh, it’s cold. So cold.” 

“You said you didn’t feel pain. It's excruciatingly cold for me!” 

“I’m not use to the cold at all!” Dazai whined. 

Chuuya shivered next to Dazai and he closed his jacket more. “Shit, it’s freezing...” 

Dazai looked at Chuuya for a moment and then he sighed and he took the scarf back off. He properly wrapped it around Chuuya’s neck and he buttoned up his jacket. “At least stay warm properly...” 

“You know I missed you the whole time I was locked away. My heart really hurt... and I only now realized it’s because I wanted to see you so badly. If this isn’t love I don’t know what is...” Dazai pulled Chuuya close to him by his waist and he smiled as he hugged the petite ginger. Dazai whispered next to Chuuya’s ear. “I’m definitely becoming strange... I’ve become so crazy for you..."

Chuuya blushed deeply as he listened to Dazai speak. “Even like this... I feel my heart going crazy... but this a burden to both of us, right?” Chuuya pushed Dazai away suddenly and he looked up at Dazai, whose eyes were now a dark crimson. 

“Take off the damn bracelet Chuuya.” 


	10. Revenge At Its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit...!” Gilbert started running and the girl scoffed. 
> 
> “Wow, 5050 is really thoughtless.” 
> 
> Dazai chased Gilbert through the streets of Yokohama trying to run him over with his car, and teach that pig a lesson he’ll never forget for crossing him. 
> 
> Today, in the Kanagawa Prefecture of Yokohama, a large wild boar appeared and put the citizens in a state of fear. Currently, the wild boar has disappeared, and the police are trying to track it down.” The man on the news said. 
> 
> Gilbert groaned as he fell down to the ground panting, with a bruised face and hurt pride. “I’ve betrayed you tremendously, brother Dazai Osamu.” Dazai did not look the slightest impressed as he sat in the chair in front of Gilbert, legs crossed and burning holes through the raveonette.

“Take off the damn bracelet Chuuya.”

“If I take this off, you won’t come even when I call for you.” Chuuya admitted. “I won’t take it off.”

Dazai sighed as he put his arm down. “It can’t be helped then. I’ll come running like a dog whenever you call for me. Go home.”

Dazai turned around and started walking away from Chuuya. “This is a shitty situation.” Dazai said to himself. “I’m a monkey, not a mangey mutt. What happened?” Dazai shivered as he folded his arms. “Damn, this embarrassment is making me even colder.”

Chuuya watched as Dazai ran away from the bridge walk way, and Chuuya wrapped himself up more with his scarf. Pitying the demon. “No... I can’t afford to let my guard down. I can’t be carless.” Chuuya nodded to himself before he started walking home.

*

The blood butterflies Dazai sent into the air of Chuuya’s blood was still flying around Yokohama, finding hosts to reside in.

“Oh, dig here too.” Ace pointed.

“I can’t believe we killed her...” Shousaku said.

“Well, we did. So, hurry the hell up and keep digging.”

Shousaku looked over at the dead body of the young teenage. She had to be no more than fifteen. She had curly ginger hair and crystal ocean blue eyes. She had freckles dusting over her face, and a petite frame. And she was a beautiful girl, but not anymore. Not after what they did, he thought. He turned back to Ace and gripped his shovel tightly.

“We need to dig more on that side.”

One of the small butterflies that had Chuuya’s blood flew down slowly and gently, and it landed on the girl's chest and disappeared into her body. The girl opened her eyes and they were red as she leaned her head up, and looked at her surroundings. The girl leaned up and she snapped her bones back into place, she stood up and limped away from where she was laying, and started walking away.

Shousaku looked back over at the bloodied tarp and his eyes widened. “Oi! Where is she?!”

“What?”

“The girl! She’s gone!”

“Shit...! Do you think she wasn’t dead?”

“There’s no way she was alive. She was as stiff as a board!” Ace yelled. Ace sighed as he paced momentarily. “For now, let’s get the hell out of here.”

“I’m with you on that one.” Shousaku said quite shaken.

Shousaku and Ace ran back to their car and got in the vehicle pulling off. But little did they know that the girl was in the car with them, lying down in the back seat.

“We’re going to have to tell the client she disappeared!”

“If we tell him that, we’ll be dead! We’ll just say we buried her very well.” Ace stated.

“Buried who? Me?”

Ace and Shousaku both looked at the massacred girl in the back seat and Ace in panic pressed his foot on the gas. But he did it too heavy as their car ended up flipping and rolling down the hill. Once the car stopped the girl put her hand on the outside of the car, and she pulled herself out of the car and fell next to it on the side. She got up and as she did, she started to limp away from the crash site.

*

In other parts of Yokohama tonight. Some people were getting luckier than others. Gilbert had his arm around a girl's waist and he and her laughed as they were walking from a club.

She laughed. “You’re too funny. So where are we going?”

“Ah, you see. I’m a bit drunk, so... will you drive?”

“Eh? I’m a newbie driver, you’re not worried about your car?”

“Not at all.” He said nonchalantly. “Want to practice driving with me? Maybe try it around Tokyo?”

She smiled. “Okay.” She said as she took the keys from Gilbert.

The girl's eyes were zoned in on a car who wasn’t at all parked in a parking space. “Wow. This is really thoughtless.” The girl said pulling out her phone. “You have to post these kinds of things online and humiliate them.” She said snapping pictures. 

Gilbert leaned over and looked at the license plate. He laughed. “What kind of plate number is 5050? Huh... looks familiar." Gilbert really thought about it for a moment and then it all clicked. “...that’s... t-t-that's Dazai’s car...”

Gilbert’s eyes widened as Dazai reeved the engine.

The girl jumped. “Geez, that shocked me!”

“Shit...!” Gilbert started running and the girl scoffed.

“Wow, 5050 is really thoughtless.”

Dazai chased Gilbert through the streets of Yokohama trying to run him over with his car, and teach that pig a lesson he’ll never forget for crossing him.

_Today, in the Kanagawa Prefecture of Yokohama, a large wild boar appeared and put the citizens in a state of fear. Currently, the_ _wild boar has disappeared, and the police are trying to track it down.” The man on the news said._

Gilbert groaned as he fell down to the ground panting, with a bruised face and hurt pride. “I’ve betrayed you tremendously, brother Dazai Osamu.” Dazai did not look the slightest impressed as he sat in the chair in front of Gilbert, legs crossed and burning holes through the raveonette. 

“I’m sorry.”

Dazai said. “Gilbert, I didn’t trust you that much anyway, so I don’t feel that betrayed. But... you put Chuuya in danger. And that... well it’s unforgiveable.”

“I feel wronged. The one who burned the demonic picture... it was Dostoyevsky! Right, Ango-san?!” Gilbert said looking at Ango.

“The one who also gave the Geumganggo to Sam Jang was also Fyodor Dostoyevsky.” Ango admitted.

“Of course. Since it’s not something a human would be able to obtain on their own in the first place.” Dazai said.

“Are you going to fight Fyodor?” Ango asked.

Dazai sighed. “I owe him from a long time ago in matters regarding the Dragon Head Rush incident, so we’ll call it even for now.”

“It’s a relief that the two of you aren’t fighting.”

“But still, I can’t let him sleep tonight in peace. I should send some annoying dung flies his way.” Dazai smacked his wand on the desk in front of him and he smirked.

*

“Eh? Who told you that I found Sam Jang? You’ve got the wrong info. Concentrate on your shoot. What do you mean just a bite?! I told you that I have no such thing!”

Fyodor sighed as he heard his phone beeping and he looked at the caller ID. “I’m getting a call from China. Bye. Jeez.” He answered the other call. “Hello. Ah! I don’t have Sam Jang! I don’t know.” Then another beep. It was another call from someone else.

“What the hell is going on?!” Fyodor said annoyed.

“Chairman. Chairman. Fyodor-san, we have a problem. A big problem.” Nikolai said.

“What is it? What happened?”

*

“Ango spread the news that you found Sam Jang.”

“Not Ango but that idiot Dazai Osamu probably put him up to it. This really has become very bothersome.”

“I’ve gathered all of them in the basements conference room for now. Since this already happened, should we capture Sam Jang and eat him up together?”

Fyodor smacked Nikolai on the back of the head. “Are you out of your mind? No... No, I will handle it. Matter of fact stop drooling.”

Nikolai closed his mouth. “I apologize.” Nikolai’s eyes widened as he looked behind Fyodor.

“Fyodor there is a peacock...”

“A peacock?”

Nikolai nodded. Fyodor turned around to see the colorful peacock closing its feathers and behind the feathers was Elise. An old acquaintance of Mori’s. They met each other halfway and stood in front of each other.

“Elise, what brings you here?”

“I’ve heard you caught Sam Jang. I've come to help you out with a bite.”

“Shouldn’t you be playing dress up overseas?”

“I’ll admit I was having fun doing that. That said I don’t have much time before dinner, I just came to steal a bite and be on my way.” She smirked.

“Well sorry to disappoint... but I don’t know the Sam Jang. And even if I did, I definitely wouldn’t give you a bite.”

“You’re insufferable. You’d eat him all to yourself?... Fine. Do that... and then just save me a piece.”

“Sorry! Not can do!”

“Fyodor-san!” Elise said grabbing his arm. “I thought we were friends. Is that a lie?”

“I tell no lies. Only truths. We are friends... and as your friend... a diet is good for you.” Fyodor smirked. 

“Why you-!”

*

Fyodor sighed as he finally got a breath and he walked into his house. Fyodor bit his lip in anger as he yet again saw Dazai’s coat on his bull statue. Fyodor snatched the jacket off and as soon as he did, Dazai had stepped out of the shower room drying his hair.

“Ah, Fyodor! You’re back. I've already washed up, so you can use the bathroom now.” Dazai sighed contently. “I love our house so much. The bathroom is so huge, and the parking spot is huge too. Amazing.”

Fyodor laughed in a way with laced with anger. “It’s not our house; it’s mine.”

“Why are you so uptight?” Dazai said leaning his head to the side in innocence. “You must be really tired. A lot of troublesome guys flocked to you, didn’t they?”

“Thanks to you! Exactly why did you spread such news?”

“I found Sam Jang, but some strange pests keep lingering around him. So, for the sake of protecting my prey, I’ve turned all their attentions towards you.”

“So, you sent the dung flies swarming around your food to me?”

“As expected, everyone went swarming to you, huh? It must have been annoying.”

“But is he really still your prey? From what I hear, you’ve been put on a dog collar and became a dog serving its master.”

“Thanks to you. I wonder why you bought him this bracelet exactly.”

“Because you found Sam Jang. I bought it for him so that you can’t eat him up.” Fyodor grabbed Dazai’s wrist with the bracelet laughing. “Oh wow, look at it! It’s so dazzling. How is it wearing the Geumganggo?”

“It’s horrible. I tried to persuade him to take it off but he’s naturally too stubborn. If he still won’t later on, I’ll have to ask you for a favor.”

Fyodor looked at him skeptically. “What?”

“Whatever you do. Don’t interfere. Don’t fall in love with Chuuya again. Let him live. But if all else fails... if it’ll end the same. Kill him. Don't put him through that misery again.” Dazai left it at that and walked into the kitchen.

“Eh...” Fyodor looked confused. “There should be love... where is the love...”

Fyodor chased after Dazai into the kitchen who was pulling a jar of red liquid out of the fridge. “Oi, oi, oi! Do you really wish for me to kill him? Is this bracelet even working properly?!” Fyodor said shaking it, which also made the liquid shake.

“Hm? What’s this?”

“It’s seasoning I made for when I would catch and eat Sam Jang.”

“But why... are you crying?”

“When I think about how it would have been if I would have really eaten Sam Jang, the tears just come by their self.”

“Are you that frustrated that you can’t eat him? It sure it must hurt. Losing your lamb, and not being able to eat it.”

“Fyodor?”

Fyodor looked at him. 

“If I would have eaten him... he’d no longer be in this world right...? … That hurts even more. It feels like my heart is being ripped to shreds.”

“Ah... so that’s why you’re crying?”

“Just thinking about it makes my heart hurt so much. If I were to actually lose him, it’d be so painful.”

That’s when Fyodor knew the bracelet was working exactly as he planned. And he smirked as he realized a small five-foot three ginger could bring the Great Dazai Osamu down to his knees.


	11. Take It Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here?”
> 
> “I said I’d come when you call me. I didn’t expect you to call me to your bed this late at night because you were behaving so haughtily.”
> 
> “Ha? What are you talking about?” Chuuya sat up suddenly. “I didn’t call you.”
> 
> “Yes, you did.”
> 
> “Well I didn’t think you’d come just because I said your name!”
> 
> “Wait. I can only come only if you call me while thinking about me. You were thinking about me this whole time. Isn’t that right?”
> 
> Chuuya knew he had been caught. “I won’t anymore. I won’t even call you unless it’s urgent. I don’t want to be a nuisance. You can leave now.”

Chuuya was laying in bed emerged in his thoughts. The demon had been acting so strange lately, more caring than usual. Chuuya didn’t know how to feel about it but he also knew not to be stupid and fall for his cunning tricks. 

_ “Should I have left him there? Dazai Osamu… The Great Sage, equal of Heaven.” _

Chuuya sighed and he rolled over and tried to calm his nerves. He was going to go to sleep but he could feel someone staring at him. When Chuuya opened his eyes he was meet with Dazai, and he was stunned. Dazai was smiling at him lovingly as he was propped up on his hand.

“How did you know that I just took a shower?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I said I’d come when you call me. I didn’t expect you to call me to your bed this late at night because you were behaving so haughtily.”

“Ha? What are you talking about?” Chuuya sat up suddenly. “I didn’t call you.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Well I didn’t think you’d come just because I said your name!”

“Wait. I can only come only if you call me while thinking about me. You were thinking about me this whole time. Isn’t that right?”

Chuuya knew he had been caught. “I won’t anymore. I won’t even call you unless it’s urgent. I don’t want to be a nuisance. You can leave now.”

Dazai looked like a hurt and kicked puppy before leaning closer to Chuuya. “No. Why would I? How much are you going to pay me?” Dazai got up and went into his kitchen and Chuuya followed right behind him.

“What are you doing?! Dont! Wait!”

“What’s this?”

“Is something there? Is there an evil spirit?”

“Your fridge is empty. Do you not eat?” Dazai said concerned.

Chuuya tsked and pushed Dazai out of the way lightly. And he quickly closed his fridge.

“I normally eat out. It’s just me. It’s not like I need a lot. There is no need to stock up the fridge when I live alone. As you know,  I don’t have friends, and I push away my family often, nor do I have a boyfriend.”

“You have me now. Call me when you need me. I’ll be waiting for you to call me.”

Chuuya looked at him for a moment considering it but then he shook his head. “No, I’m going to stick to our deal and call you only when it’s urgent.”

“What about me then? I’ll be missing you the entire time. Because I’m so freaking in love with you!” Dazai said shaking his arm with the Geumganggo. Chuuya rolled his eyes. “Take this off if you don’t like that.”

“No.”

Dazai punched the fridge. “Damn it! You are driving me crazy.” Dazai sighed out frustratedly and disappeared. Chuuya sighed in disbelief at his attitude, and he rolled his eyes.

Dazai appeared outside in the cold weather and he screamed loudly in irritation. Dazai hit the rock in front of him and he broke it in half. “This fucking Geumganggo!” Dazai sighed. “I’m mad at him, but I miss him already. What am I supposed to do?”

*

“We’re from Hanbit Real Estate. I see you’ve renovated.”

“The neighbors above must be really loud if they’re forcing you to sell.” Oda stated.

“They are.” The woman complained.

“I actually checked up on the residence above. I heard it’s vacant.”

“I heard a constant tapping sound from the ceiling.  Where else would the noise come from?”

“That’s odd. I’m pretty sure it’s vacant.” 

Chuuya looked up and he put his finger over his lips as he did. The woman looked at him oddly but Odasaku paid it no mind as he knew what the reason for it was. 

“You were right? I hear it too.”

“See?”

Chuuya left them alone in the living room and he walked around the house looking for the source of the problem. Chuuya heard the sound loudly in the room he stepped in and he gasped as he looked up. A ghost was tapping it’s head on the ceiling Chuuya reached for the button on his umbrella.

“It really is loud. It’s supposed to be vacant, so who the hell is up there?”

“It’s not coming from above. It’s here, in this house.”

“What is in this house? Is it the air? Wait, it stopped.”

The ghost turned and looked at Chuuya. And Chuuya’s eyes widened as he quickly opened his umbrella. 

“Again?”

“Oda… Please leave the room.”

Oda nodded. He knew Chuuya handled things like this alone. Chuuya moved his umbrella down slowly to peek, and the ghost was still on the ceiling. Chuuya reached into one of his pockets and he grabbed a whole bunch of red beads. When he moved the umbrella again the ghost was gone. Chuuya looked around the room for it, and when he turned back around the ghost was upside down in front of his face and Chuuya was stunned. He put the umbrella back up and the ghost knocked it to the side. Chuuya put it back up again and she knocked it down again.  The ghost tried to hit Chuuya but Dazai quickly smacked the ghost with his wand making it disappear. Dazai shook his wand and then blew on it. Chuuya turned around looking at him surprised. 

“Osamu…”

“You should have said my name like that.”

“Oh, right. I forgot that you show up when I call your name.”

“Gosh, too bad. It could have been a great opportunity to just let you die. Gosh, I followed you because I missed you. I blew the opportunity.”

“Poor you. I guess you want me to die, but I’ve been fine with the umbrella alone all this time. An evil spirit like that can’t kill me.”

“Don’t be angry. Seeing you angry breaks my heart.”

“Eh?”

“Seeing the one you love all angry is heartbreaking for anyone. You can’t get angry from now on. If you want to get angry, you’ll have to remove this.” Dazai said showing the bracelet.

“I won’t get angry, so don’t bother me when I work and stop following me around. Get out.”

“Get out? You want me to leave? How can you… How can you say that so easily?” Dazai said hurt. “You’re really hurting my feelings aibou…”

“Aibou?!” Chuuya said shocked. “I’m not your-”

Dazai disappeared upset.

“...aibou…” Chuuya sighed. “He actually showed up to protect me…” Chuuya smiled.

*

Fyodor was trying on a new suit and Nikolai patiently waited as he had already gone through a few.

“Mr. Dostoyevsky do you like it?”

“Hm, Yes. I love it. Thank you so much.”

“Gosh. Had I known that he’d get out of there, I would not have betrayed him like that.” Gilbert complained. 

Fyodor smirked. “Gilbert… Everyone knows that you’re not loyal. I’m sure he’s not that mad at you.”

“How can you say that to me? I’ve been nothing but loyal to you. Which has landed me in the mess I am in right now with The Great Sage.”

Fyodor turned around. “Gilbert, a pig will always be just that. A pig.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

“Nikolai, don’t you think this color makes me look fat?”

“No, not at all. You look perfect. You have a body that humans can never have.”

“I know. These foolish humans think that they can become like me if they try. They try so hard to the point that they end up hurting themselves.”

“Those celebrities that are too perfect make it obvious that they are monsters.” Gilbert said with his arms crossed. Especially Elise. People will find out soon.”

“No, she’ll be fine. She’s been telling everyone that she’s a peacock, but no one believes her. Even if she actually transforms into a peacock, everyone will just laugh it off.”

“You think so?” Gilbert asked. “Then, shall I try transforming into a pig during my concert just for fun?”

“If you do that, I’ll turn you into a pig in front of that actress you’ve been trying to make a move on for three days.”

“That’s okay. It won’t be fun anyway. By the way, where are you going dressed to the nines? Are you giving a lecture to corporate riches to suck up their energy?”

“No, I’ll wear this to a meeting to sign an important contract.”

“A contract? With who?”

“Sam Jang.” Fyodor smirked as he inhaled Sam Jang’s blood from his ring, and his eyes turned bright red. Gilbert immediately rushed to his side and he gasped.

“Devil King Fyodor. That ring has Sam Jang’s blood inside, right?” Fyodor looked at him darkly. “Give it to me. Please?”

Gilbert sniffed the ring and he huffed in excitement. “Gosh! It smells so good! Gosh, I should have just eaten him when I was alone with him.”

Fyodor didn’t like that statement one bit. He stomped on the floor and raised his hand which lifted Gilbert off the ground. He held the pig there for a moment and then let him smack onto the ground hard. Fyodor wiped his mouth with his thumb and then he put down his hand, to help Gilbert up. Gilbert took his hand and got up, pulling Gilbert closely to him.

“Do not covet things that are not yours. I already share with that low life of a Dazai Osamu, there won’t be a third.” He said smacking his face.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it has been soooo long since I've updated! But I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Please do let me know what you think of this story, it would be greatly appreciated as always I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter update soon!


End file.
